Voices
by missing in imagination
Summary: Miley always had the best of everything, but when she runs away, her past comes back to help her. Nick and Miley reunite, find love, and through it all, realize that nothing can keep them apart. "You're my destiny." NILEY
1. Trailer

I strongly believe, and you can quote me on this, that as an author, the hardest thing is to transform the images in your mind into plausible words, yet still get your point across. And that's what I tried to do here, I think I really tried to master the essence of a Fanfiction trailer, what it's supposed to bring to the story, and how it is going to give these characters a life of their own. This story is going to be my winter baby, I really want to work hard on it and keep with it because I have major issues with keeping up the determination to continue a story. But that's what you all's job is: to review, give me feedback and ideas, and I'll keep this going. So here it is, my newest project that I pray to God won't get deleted anytime soon. And I firmly encourage listening to "I Miss You" by Blink 182 while reading this because that's basically where it surrounds itself. The song itself is just beautiful, so have fun and I hope you're entertained.

**Bold: plot  
**Normal: talking  
_Italicized: actions  
__**Bold&Italicized: song lyrics (Blink 182's I Miss You)**_

**Everyone in my life always wanted the best for me,**

"You bring hope, Miley Ray, I always believed you would."

**And the best was what I got.**

_Miley on stage, on the red carpet smiling at the cameras._

**But when being the best becomes your enemy,**

_Shows her scandalous photos and new look; Demi and Selena_

**You come, undone. **

_(Crash)_

"But Daddy, I love him!"

"Miley, I don't want to see you with that boy ever again."

"But Mom!" _she looks to her mother with pleading eyes._

"I'm sorry Miles…"

_(Instrumental to I Miss You by Blink 182 begins)_

_Miley walking through the doors of a legal office,_

"I'd like to file for an emancipation."

_**I miss you**_

**I wanted to believe I had done the right thing,**

"Teen phenom, Miley Cyrus has apparently legally separated herself from her parents, and is reportedly unseen as of Saturday evening…"

**But by and by, I missed the life I had once leaded…**

_**Where are you and I'm so sorry  
I cannot sleep I cannot dream tonight**_

_Miley lying beside Justin in his bed, unable to sleep and staring out at the night sky._

_**I need somebody and always**_

_**This sick strange darkness comes creeping on so haunting every time**_

_Miley and Justin arrive in a packed club._

_**And as I stared I counted,**_

"What's wrong Miles?" _Justin asks over the loud music._

"Nothing, just not used to all this, I guess," _she looks around the room longingly, only seeing people she doesn't recognize._

_Showing spinning angles around the room of partiers, all much older than Miley, it's all too much for her to handle.. (Everything stops)_

"Come with me."

_**Don't waste your time on me your already the voice inside my head,**_

_Miley and the Jonas' opening Christmas gifts, laughing as one big family._

"To be honest,"

_Shows Nick and Miley in a tree house_

"You were the last person I thought would save me."

_Nick looks up to her eyes, _"You were the last person I thought would ever need saving."

_Miley shakes her head and laughs._

_**Don't waste your time on me your already the voice inside my head, I miss you…**_

**It took a while,**

_Miley running through an open field._

**But with the help of those unexpected..**

_Miley and Nick leaning in to each other_

**And the release from those unneeded..**

_Justin hugging Miley and letting her go_

"I think I finally found where I belong."

_Shows Miley on stage beside the Jonas Brothers, jumping into the arms of her dad._

**Voices  
**Coming to a computer near you.

**Review and let me know if this is any good. I've got some serious stuff planned for this.  
Love you all, please review & favorite.**


	2. To Feel

You guys rock, and I truly appreciate it. And if I could've made that trailer into a video and just throw it on YouTube, I would, because there was so much reeling through my mind like a movie that I couldn't even try to get on paper. But my skill ends there, no video-making for me. Anyways, here's the first chapter and my main concern is- I don't want you to feel dissapointed with it. Because you read the trailer, you know Nick and Miley are going to be together in the end, so just deal with the situation right now between Justin and Miley right now and I promise you, that things are going to rev up. Don't forget to review, buddies, and enjoy.

**Voices  
Chapter 1**

If the world was flat, I know I'd be the first to fall over the edge. Thousands of years ago, nobody thought the world was round so why should I? It's not the shape matters, it's the people that kill it. And so, while I'm plunging to my deaths I might as well admit that I must fail as a role model since half the teenage and parental population thinks so. I'm not witty, I'm not wise, I am sixteen years old. And all that does is represent a number, just a symbol of aging youth.

Most unfortunately, I've come to realize that time sure knows how to fly by. I'd love to approach him in the middle of an intersection and warn him when he's going too fast and say, "Stop! You're going to blow that red light up there! Just stop!" But no. Because you suck, Time, and you need to lock yourself in that ancient grandfathers clock back in Tennessee. Who knows if Mamaw even kept it. Who knows anything anymore.

"Ready to go, Miles?"

I looked up from my passive interest of texting and found my dad at the doorway of my dressing room. His hands were in the pockets of his torn jeans that were probably bought that way, even though he could've easily spent a day on the farm and had them look that why by dinner call.

"Okay, I'll be out in a second," I replied and pulled myself out of the chair. I grabbed my jacket and bag off the table on the way out, and in the process, knocked over a picture frame. I caught a glimpse of the photo; it was _the_ photo, the one I don't like to look at but for some reason it's still there. It was over a year ago since they were here, I never got any appreciation for it, but it still sat there shining like the boys who were in it. I sighed and continued solemnly, locking my dressing room, and leaving the frame face down.

I really need to replace that picture.

The air was brisk outside and the sun was low in the sky after a long day of work. It was Friday and I was exhausted, but I kept moving forward with hopeful intentions. Even if do end up crashing.

I stepped into my dad's old Mustang that is free from a scratch or mark of any kind when my cell phone rang violently. I searched through my bag for my phone that had a huge tail of key chains dangling from it and smiled when I saw who it was.

"Hey you," I said while smiling like a goof.

"How was your day?" he asked as my dad started the engine and we lurched onto the highways of California.

"It was fine," I responded with a boring attitude, "Just the same, as always. What about you?"

"Hung out at my place for the morning and then met up with a record label," he said and I could just see his handsome face twisting into a smile, "But I couldn't stop thinking about my girl."

My girl.

I would've done a Lilly Truscott "Eeepp!!" right then and there if my dad hadn't decided to slam on the breaks in front of the security gates of our home.

"I have the weekend free, so we can go to Milkshakes tomorrow or something like that," I opted as we pulled into the stone driveway.

"Anything you want, Miles. I'll call you later tonight, okay?"

"Sure, I love you."

I hung up and realized that we were still sitting in the driveway, with no sound but the humming car. I looked over at my dad and I found him still gripping the steering wheel, staring out the windshield in intense thought. I was afraid to make a sound or movement in any way; it was as if he'd crack any moment.

"Dad..-"

"I love you?"

"What?"

I was so confused. Why was he saying this and acting as if it were such a prominent question? But it felt so familiar, like those three words had just escaped my mouth with out really knowing what they meant..

"You love that boy?" he asked, still staring out the window.

"Well yeah… I think so… yes of course I do, Dad, what's this all about?" I replied with an edge in my voice that only a father could recognize as an annoyed teenage daughter. I was getting more frustrated by the second, but I felt angry at myself too. Why had I questioned my love for Justin? I'm _in_ love with him, I know that much, shouldn't that be enough?

"Miley, then you don't know what love is."

His remark shot me out of my thinking and I glared at him with pure confusion and sarcasm. He moved, finally, and his eyes connected with mine. I tried to read them, but I couldn't even begin to understand it, not now anyways.

"That's ridiculous, I don't want to hear this right now," I scoffed and pushed myself out of the car. I burst through the door of the house and heard my mom lightly ask, "what's going on Miles.." but I continued to my bedroom, slamming my door in the process.

I let out a disgruntled sigh and collapsed on to my bed. The pillows fell on my head and, because of the very heated previous argument, they felt like lead weights pressuring my mind. But pressure had become normality in my life. I have to be good, be happy, think quick, look thin, sound down to earth, enough! I couldn't keep thinking about it and keep living the way I do, and that's how I function nowadays. I just don't _feel_ anymore.

And then I heard talking coming from downstairs. It wasn't yelling, but it was obvious, and I poked my head out the door to listen. It was most definitely Mom and Dad, but I couldn't get the point of what they were saying.

"Why'd you have to bring it up, Billy Ray, you knew we were waiting and you knew she'd get upset…"

"I didn't mean for it to get like this, I'm just protecting her."

"Try telling a teenager that."

The voices shifted to a different room and the walls buried their sounds away from my ears. I grabbed my cell phone from where it had fell on the floor and hit his number.

"Can you come over? Like pronto, I really need to talk to you."

"I'm on my way."

I quickly scurried down the stairs to the back door of my wing of the house. I kept it locked most of the time, but that doesn't mean I don't know where the key is. Soon enough, I saw his tall dark shadow coming towards me and I carefully opened it with as little noise as possible. When he came in with his hands shoved deep in the pockets of his leather jacket, he looked at me, searching for a reason for this abrupt get-together. I just rolled my eyes, in hopes that a burlesque attitude would avoid tears at such an early stage in the night, and led him up to my room.

I sat on the corner of my bed with my fists clasped in my lap and watched him pull up a chair and sit with the back of the chair against his stomach. He rested his chin on the back and looked at me intentionally and I _knew_, that he was ready to listen.

"So I get in the car with my dad, right, and you call so I'm talking to you on my cell while he's driving and I can totally tell he's listening but trying to hide, oh wait, but listen to this, so to make matters even worse, when I walk out of my dressing room I find the picture of me and the _Jonas Brothers_ from like a bagillion months ago and I haven't looked at it in the longest time, I totally forgot about it, but I felt like I want to chuck it out the window and that just makes everything so much more freaking fantastic than life itself already is, and then-"

"Now hold up, Miley," Justin interrupted with a smile on his face, "Can you slow down, my mind only works as fast as my mouth can. And your mouth my dear, is a talent."

Dear lord, Justin.

I wasn't trying to put that last sentence of his into a context of the inappropriate sort, but still. I took a deep breath and slowed down, "Daddy isn't appreciating the whole "love" aspect of our relationship. Which is weird, because in the beginning of all this, I honestly thought he was going to kick Braison out of the house and replace you as his son."

"Good old Billy Ray got a change of heart, I guess?" he chuckled.

My eyebrows rose in surprise, "So you're not bothered by this?"

"Look Miley," he said as he got up from his position and sat next to me on my bed, "We didn't let the media come between us, and we aren't going to let _anybody_ come between us. I won't let it, okay?"

I nodded with a bit of tangling uncertainties and rested my head on his lap with a long, drawn-out sigh. The last thing I remember is feeling his fingers run through my hair and ignoring the sporadic parental knocks on my door. But when I woke up, he was gone. And some _voice_ in the deep pits of my mind kept telling me, that Nick would've stayed with me throughout the entire night. And at that point, I was only starting to believe it.

**Next chapter starts to bring things in a new direction, and around Chapter 3, Nick should strut right in and do his magic lol. REVIEW!**


	3. Black Balloon

Once again, thanks for reviewing. Although, I'm getting a heck of a lot more alerts than reviews, but if that's how it's going to go down, then fine. So here we go, chapter number dos. Have fun, and sorry if it moves fast.

**disclaimer: i don't own anything, the lyrics belong to the Goo Goo Dolls.**

**Voices  
Chapter 2**

I woke up to the sound of raining falling like tears from the sky. It was dark and cloudy out but I could still spot a piece of the sun just waiting for a timely appearance. When I moved in my bed, writhing between the sheets, I hit something cold and firm. It was his leather jacket, partially draped over my shoulders, cooing instead of warming, stiff instead of silky and smooth like a suit jacket. It was nothing like a suit jacket taken off the arms of a muscular teenage boy, the sleeves of his dress shirt pushed to his elbows, his Converse unlaced because of the sheer thrill of performing.

It was nothing like that.

"Miley," I heard a knock on the door, "I need you to come downstairs."

I frowned and dragged myself out of bed. The sky was still angry, spurting balls of rain to the ground as if it were a game of the gods. I left my room, for the first time since I had personally grounded myself last night, and shuffled unwillingly down the staircase and into the kitchen. I stopped in my tracks, frightened by the silent scene in front of me: my parents looking incapable of speaking, Jason- my manager, and Brandi, my big sister, best friend. And when I saw her big eyes filled with everything but her usual wholeheartedness, I knew something was wrong.

I dropped into a chair at the kitchen table and asked, "What's up?," with little interest in the seriousness of the situation.

"There's something we need to discuss, Miley," my mom said as I tensed up.

"Someone needs to be cut out of the picture…"

"This boy needs to leave…"

"He needs to—"

"Just tell me what's going on!" I yelled with no patience whatsoever, but sulked and added a quiet "please". I wasn't used to being so forceful with my parents but then again, I wasn't used to them being so forceful with me.

"Justin has to go," Jason said bluntly.

"And why is that," I replied, crossing my arms with ignorance.

"We, along with the Disney company, don't feel that he is a correct decision at this time," he answered, "It is all for the best, Miley, nobody has ever wanted anything different for you, you know that."

I knew that, sure. But I didn't plan on believing it anytime soon.

When this context hit me, I wanted to cry at the realization that not only the world wanted to kill our relationship, but my family and personnel did too. And as a mature young adult, I did nothing but sit there, staring at them, watching my sister avoid eye contact, and wait for a _voice_. I couldn't here anything though, except for the rapid beating of my heart, the pulsating of my palms.

And then, Daddy spoke, my beloved father whom I had had so much respect for. Or was it just another change of heart, Daddy, are all of our lives changing? "I knew from the first moment that boy was not for you, Miley..-"

And my fury released, "See, no you didn't Dad! You went around telling the _world_ about him! His talent, his future, it was all just one big fascination for you and it just doesn't matter to you anymore, does it. Nothing matters anymore.."

"We are only looking after you," my mom added desperately while Dad nodded in agreement and said with his thick accent, "We love you with all we can give-"

"But Daddy, I love _him_!"

"Miley, I don't want to see you with that boy ever again."

"But Mom!" I was standing up now, with my flailing hands halfway speaking for myself, and looked to my mother with hopelessly pleading eyes.

"I'm sorry Miles…"

My mouth was hanging open, from both shock and yelling, and I sneered in disbelief. I looked at them all, they were strong in their position and I knew they would never budge. I turned on my heels, but before I completely made my presence unknown, I swung around and said, "He told me _nothing_ would come between us. _Nothing."_

I spun back around to run from them but felt a hand on my wrist, pulling me back. I twisted my head to look at Brandi, grasping on to me with a different foretelling that no one else in the room figured out yet. She was slowly shaking her head, back and forth and back and forth, with this look that only I would understand from her. Yet, I gave her a sorrowful look, and left, ripping away from her grip and everyone else's restraints, and dashed to my bedroom.

_You know the lies they always told you  
And the love you never knew  
What's the things they never showed you  
That swallowed the light from the sun  
Inside your room_

I closed the door, this time with gentility, because it was like I was already feeling too much after never feeling anything in such a long time. I fell on to the corner of the bed, suddenly realizing that there were tears falling from my eyes and swiped them away with anger and guilt. The sky and I were matching now, both making puddles, leaving big storms. But the sky was brightening, just a spot of happiness from the south. I was a little behind.

The silence kept me breathing as I scurried around my room in despair and the air filled with excitement. Yeah, I was up to something. Get dressed, find keys, drive car. Long roads, stalkers, privacy. Different world, different mind, different wishes. Office.

It was threatening, but I kept walking up the concrete steps, ignoring the possible flashes behind me. I knew they were wondering what I was doing here but truthfully, I wasn't head-on sure of what I was doing either. I walked through the doors, my confidence sinking as I stepped into the realm of the legal world. I stepped up to the front desk, the secretary nosing through some files and I had to courteously cough for her to notice me.

"Can I help you, young one?"

"Yeah um…" I looked around, fighting the words that were about to seep out of my treacherous mouth.

"I'd like to file for an emancipation."

I said it, inertly wincing, and waiting for an outburst of a reaction that had something to do with my age because you know, age apparently means everything nowadays. She only gave me a skeptical look though, stood up from her chair, and replied, "Right this way."

I followed her down a hallway to a private office room where she guided me through the doorway and left. At the desk in front of me I saw a young women, a mere ten years older than me, very stylish and professional looking. But I could read her expression when I stood in front of her: skeptical, I was unworthy, I was misunderstood.

It was _the_ definition of profiling.

"Take a seat," she said and so I obeyed. I sunk into the plush chair and eyed her, as she did the same to me.

"And how can I help you?"

"I want an—"

"I know what you want," she sighed and went in a search frenzy for more papers, "You don't think I haven't seen enough of you _fortuned_ girls come in here hoping to detach yourself from the parental world? Well you're wrong, so _so _wrong."

I didn't really know how to respond and I wasn't sure if I enjoyed her attitude either, but before I could say anything she took center stage once again (and that was something of a shock for a girl who knew nothing but being front and center) and said, "What is this about? Drugs, lack of discipline, teenage pregnancy..-"

"No, no," I nearly started laughing at her assumption, "Just a boy." I said it with relief as if the boy being the issue would make everything okay, but even then I was too brainwashed to realize it all bounced back to me.

She shifted in her chair, tapped her fingertips on her chin, stopped abruptly and look at me in the eyes, "I know who you are, Miley, miss superstar of the world."

"No you don't, nobody really knows who I am.."

"Is that true, now? I bet there is somebody, someone who does," she pried, but with all good intentions. I felt like I was at a psychiatrist, not about to get legally separated from my family.

I thought about it for a moment, and my heart sunk to my stomach and it felt as if it were getting eaten away by the acid. "Yeah," I replied solemnly, "There is, there _was_. There were three of them. But none of that matters anymore. They're lost and I gave up finding them a long time ago."

"Maybe you should try and find yourself first."

I hate when people are all poignant and deep-thoughted. It scares me and makes me feel like even more of a naïve loner. My ears curled around her further words, legitimate judicial processes that I had no idea existed. But still, the paper was signed with black as black ink, permanent. Forever.

Open closet, pack clothes, hear thunder. Take phone, call boy, hear concern. Think happy, think new, new plans. Feel odd, feel strange, feel dangerous. Leave.

The door swept behind me in a breeze of adolescence; just an hour ago I was speaking with a women who acted like she knew more about what I was doing than I did at the time but now, now I knew just where I was going. I sighed as my hand latched onto the doorknob, waiting for it to let go and make a decision. It was all or nothing, all for all, and when I saw Justin's truck sneak up to the road, I picked up my bags and was ready to start living, ready to make the fall.

**Review and I'll update real quick!!**


	4. There, There, Baby

Again, thanks for reviewing, you guys are really great with that, and I appreciate it more than ever. So this chapter, and I know I lied, but Nick won't exactly be in it. Well, if your read it, and don't forget that very last line, you'll set yourself up for a rollercoaster ride of Niley next chapter, I PROMISE. Cross my heart, hope to die, stick a needle in my eye, Justin will be out of here. Happy reading & review.

**Voices  
Chapter 3**

The windshield wipers moved back and forth, skidding across the glass. The sound of the squeaking rubber echoed between Justin and I, the only audible sound. The movements, the inemotion, it reminded me of my sister, pleading me not to go. She knows the best, she understands how my mind words. She knew I was going to leave.

"I don't really know what to say," Justin began, breaking the silence, "But I'm proud, very proud of you."

"Yeah," I relieved, "And thanks for coming."

"Are you kidding, Miles. Where else would you have gone," he laughed with his eyes still on the wet road. Well, now that he mentioned it, I could think of a million different places, but at that moment that's where I thought I belonged and he was who I belonged with. It was weird, breaking away from mostly everything I had ever believed in, anything my parents instilled in me. All my life people told me I was growing up too fast, but now I actually felt the meanings of their words.

We slowly pulled up to his apartment and I felt like I was sinking but still breathing in a bottomless dark ocean and my angel was too far away. Maybe it was too far away, but I know that it was closer than it was before and that made it evermore comforting. Then, the engine turned off and it reminded me of the complete silence between my dad and I just one previous night before. Dad? I don't even know if I can call him that anymore.

Justin got out of the car and walked to my door. He took my hand as I stepped down and when I landed on the pavement and looked up, his warm eyes connected with mine and he placed a soft kiss on my forehead. It was a gentle action that make my heart fall into a million pieces and then rebuild itself in a mere two seconds and I just returned with a sweet smile. It was all the emotion I had left.

We grabbed my bags and he led me to his apartment door and when we walked in, I remembered that my mom had actually helped him move in a few months ago. It was very modernized, very "Los Angeles", but also very disorganized. I saw his guitar leaning against the couch, a weeks worth of mail on the kitchen table, and random articles of clothing draped all over. I was praying that it was indeed, his clothes, not someone _else's_ that I should be questioning.

"Do you like it? I don't think you've ever been here before, have you," he asked as he placed my things down for a moments rest.

"No I haven't, but it's very nice. Very.. _you_," I laughed. He looked at me with his million dollar smile and picked everything back up, "I'll show you were you can stay." We walked down the small hallway and into the guestroom when he added, "And feel free to clean anything that completely disgusts you."

"Yeah," I giggled sarcastically, "I'll get right on that."

He heaved all my bags onto the twin sized bed and slapped his hands on his jeans. "Well," he said, "I'll let you settle in." He placed an encouraging hand on my shoulder and patted it, as if to make everything better, and closed the door behind him. I sighed and sunk down onto the bed, my eyes scanning the small room. The bed was on the left side of the room and a dresser on the right. All the furniture was a milky white, looking like something that was dropped out of the 50's, and a wide mirror sat on the wall across from me. I could see my reflection, a pale faced, curly haired girl, a lost girl, with no home. I had mistaken myself for a woman but now I just feel like the young Miley who had ran away when she was six years old and ended up sleeping in the horse barn until breakfast. But now there was no going back for Mom's chocolate chip pancakes. I had to face the consequences.

And as I sat there, I suddenly fell back into a realm of memories- staying at my grandmother's house in Tennessee. The wallpaper was the same, a pale blue coloring, as if it were for a nursery, the window curtains were laced white. My eyes directed to the door where to the side was a photograph of what seemed to be Justin as a child with his large family. And this room surprised me, it was so antique and it hurt with childhood memories, and nothing like the rest of the apartment. Looks like the both of us had dissipated into Hollywood.

That night, I slipped beneath the covers, shivering from the stiff coolness of them, hugging myself to sleep. For hours, stuck in a world of insomnia, I watched the shadows of headlights and _voices_ of unknown people dance across the walls and disappear, then come back again, fresh and new. I'll be honest- I was scared. I don't what I was actually scared of, but I was scared for myself. And when you're scared for yourself, your future, that is the farthest thing from being selfish.

I had to be with somebody, anybody. So I jumped out of bed and sneaked down the hallway. I carefully opened the door, and heard cute slight snoring from the completely dark bedroom, then rustling and the light flickered on.

"Miles?" he asked still half asleep.

"I don't know if I can do this. Alone."

He looked like the pain I was in hurts him too and he ushered me to the other side of the bed. I crawled in and heard him whisper, "I'll be right here." And the room went dark and quiet again and I curled into my sleeping position, feeling the striking brush of our backs against each other. I had never been in bed with Justin before, but at that moment the realization of what it looked like I was doing, what could happen, never hit me. I wasn't looking to lose any promises that night, I just needed a friend.

I woke up the next morning to the sun bursting through the windows and warming my once shaking body. I rubbed my eyes and pulled my long legs from beneath the blankets and my feet touched the cold wood floor. I stood up and saw myself in another mirror, examining myself again but this time with a little more leverage towards my damaged feelings. I looked refreshed, and with that, I briskly walked out of the room and into the kitchen.

When Justin looked up from the kitchen table, he smiled and stood up and walked towards me. "Hey you," he smiled happily, relieved to see a bit more spark in me.

I put myself in his arms and felt even brighter than I had before as his arms wrapped around me. "How'd you sleep," he asked thoughtfully.

"Great," I smiled back and he led me to the counter.

"I made breakfast, well, as best as I could, you know me," he said, "And here's some coffee. I figured you'd need some."

I nodded gratefully and took the steaming cup in between my fingers. I sunk into the aroma of it all, Justin's handsome scent and the sweet coffee, and thought that it suddenly wasn't so bad to be free. We sat at the table and talked mindless chatter, eating our breakfast with the sounds of the city behind us, until I switched on the television, a news channel automatically flashing onto the screen. I nearly choked on my food when I recognized the scene in front of me and heard Justin curse under his breath.

"Teen phenom, Miley Cyrus has apparently legally separated herself from her parents, and is reportedly unseen as of Saturday evening…"

It showed police cars surrounding my house, their blue and red lights blowing over the lawn. It completely scared me, seeing what I once knew as a place of peace and hiding, was now in such disarray. Then suddenly my parents came on the screen and it made the deep pit in my stomach fall even harder.

"We just want her to know that we love her, and whenever the time is right for her, she can come back home. We could never be angry at her.."

The news channel moved onto the next most interesting broadcast and Justin immediately turned the tv off, my eyes still glaring at the black screen. No words escaped my mouth because I was afraid of what would come out. Did I want to go back? I didn't think so, no, I definitely did not. I _couldn't_ go back, not yet anyways. I needed to learn for myself, not run back to the people who I can't always go back to when something's wrong. It always comes back to myself.

….

"You sure you're all right with this?" Justin asked cautiously as we pulled up to the front of the building. I could see it pumping with music, with people, with experience. I just needed to let loose, after a week of being cooped up in Justin's apartment, nervous of being found. I needed something new.

"You promise no one will recognize me, right?" I asked, my only concern.

"Yes, I promise, but Miley-"

"Let's do this." I got out of the car, steadied myself on my tall, hot pink heels, and with Justin's arm in mine, we bravely entered. And I learned that with Justin's connections, any sixteen year old could get into a club. A hot, electrified, not-where-Miley-belongs, nightclub.

And wait a minute, was that _Nick Jonas_ who just drove past?

**Hmm... your thoughts? Predictions?  
If you review, I'll definitely work on getting the next chapter up tomorrow. Because you know it's going to be crazy;;**


	5. Losing Control

I'm gonna shut up real quick, because I know you want to go ahead and read this, but I'm very proud of this chapter. In fact, my god it rocks and even I was freaking out when I was writing it. One last thing, this song belongs to the band Hey Monday, it's called Homecoming, and they rock so check them out if you want. So go for it buddies, let the Nileyness BEGIN!

**Voices  
Chapter 4**

_You've got control of me  
Is this the end of me?  
'Cause I just can't cut up the strings  
I'm coming back for more  
Don't let your heart go  
Please don't walk away_

The atmosphere was insane, colored lights flashing, music blaring, people dancing, laughing, screaming. I had never been in such a place where everyone was connected by one power, a more mature power that maybe I couldn't recognize quite yet. The room was packed, it was large and multi-leveled but still there wasn't a spot of empty space. So this is were Los Angeles goes on a Saturday night, I realized.

Justin squeezed my arm tighter as we forcefully made our way through the crowd and onto the dance floor. It was my night to let loose and I didn't want _anybody_ there to reel me in. I held onto him with all my might, avoiding a tragic separation because I knew I couldn't survive in that place alone. It was all so scary, yet refreshing, unwanted yet new. I was free and this freedom was likely to get the best of me by the end of the night.

"You wanna dance?" he yelled over the banging music and only my smirk was the answer to a long night of dance moves that even I didn't know I could put off. It was hot and humid but at the same time chills went up my spine every time I felt someone's skin brush up against mine. If anyone ever told me my pictures were too racy, my on-stage dancing too naughty, then my God if they could only have seen me right then.

Justin was staring at me with a smile and I could tell he was a bit surprised at me, but I could also most definitely conclude that he was enjoying it. Our bodies were up against each other, my head at his shoulder, and I knew we would be one tonight. But was I truly ready for that?

After the song ended, we pulled our way out of the crowds of sweaty people and Justin asked, "Do you want something to drink?"

"Yeah, definitely," I replied thinking about this sudden opportunity.

"Alright, I'll get like, a coke or something," he said as he began to turn away to the bar, but my hand reached out and grabbed him, "No," I urged, "I need something different. Something I've never had before."

"Miley…" he dragged on. He knew what I wanted, and I was hoping with everything I had that I'd get it.

"It's been such a long week, you know I just need to unwind," I smiled sweetly, sugar coated lips, gum ball eyes. He laughed at me as he turned back around, this time being free from any of my restraints, and I knew he caved.

But who was this new person? Am I really me, would the old Miley ask for a drink she knew she shouldn't, let alone _couldn't_, have? She wouldn't be out at 11:30 at night with her twenty year old boyfriend, at a nightclub that was surely not for her. Shouldn't she be jumping around onstage decked out in a blonde wig and pink sequins for an audience with a maximum age range of nine years old?

Well this was the _new_ Miley, I confided in myself, and the _new_ Miley had nobody to stop her. Or to save her. And as I sipped out of the plastic cup in front of my nose, the alcohol dripping down my throat in vain, I knew it would all be over. There was no more career, no more fans, no more dreams or luck. I had gotten here by a chance that happened to go my way, I got the part on the soon to be most popular franchise ever and now, it had gone down the toilet like the vomit I'm sure girls in the bathroom were expelling from the alcohol.

But then it came to me.

No more hurt, no more rejection, no more being somebody I didn't want to be. I didn't need this, they only needed me. They could put a blonde wig on any girl with a Tennessee accent and the kindergarteners would never know the difference. I was just a molding doll, a slab of clay that had been squeezed and smashed for nearly three years. So thanks for nothing Disney, because here I stand on my own and I'm doing just fine.

I drank slowly, this new experience overwhelming my mind, and watched the crowd of dancing couples, suddenly not wanting to be apart of it anymore. With this newfound realization, the epitome of a miracle that some people search their whole lives for, that just occurred in my heart and brain, the liquor, and the noise was all starting to encircle myself in a state of furious frenzy.

Justin noticed my sudden change and asked with concern, "What's wrong, Miles?"

"Nothing, just not used to all this, I guess," I replied while looking around the room longingly, only seeing people I didn't recognize.

Feeling completely unwanted I turned to Justin and asked desperately, "I need some fresh air, can we step outside?" I knew he could see it in my eyes that I was not feeling this vibe anymore.

We stepped outside and I felt like I was being warped into a completely different time zone- a very quiet and relaxed one. I moved over to a wall, brick, dirty and cold, and leaned my pounding head up against it. I ignored the used gum near my ears, probably in my hair, and the sound of two guys sucking face, probably waiting for a cab ride to continue their fun. I willingly closed my eyes, allowing the oxygen to seep into my body, and this entire night began running through my mind like a film strip. But of course a girl, notably with hot pink hair and every leopard piece of clothing known to man, took a cigarette out of her pocket and lit up right beside me.

I felt her eyes hover over me, skeptically looking me up and down, and with a wry expression she asked, "Sup," with a nod of her head. Her words spilled out of her mouth as a strip of smoke and she was completely wasted, even I could tell.

I felt Justin begin to pull me away for my better good and I left with "the sky" as her answer as I laughed lightly. With the sudden movement of cool night air, I felt chills go up and down my spine, like the cold winter was coming over me. Justin noticed too and with out a word, he took off his leather jacket and pushed it onto my shoulders. I smiled tight lipped thankfully, feeling a little more warm- not from his jacket, but from his generous act- and we stepped back into the ecstatic jungle inside.

It hadn't gotten any calmer in those five minutes, as if I had expected it to, and my head continued to expel every sense of knowledge I had left of the night. Of all the times that music had been the one thing in my life that was stable, beneficent, and loved; I hated it so much right then, trudging through my ears like a snow plow, burying everything in its path. I nearly went mad.

But instead of going mad, I went to the ground- the sticky, germ-infested, old wood dance floor ground. My mind was out of control, everyone was just moving to quickly, my life's actions were leaving my responsibility too fast. Their _voices_, their movements, everything was just settling in a horrible place in my body until it accelerated into a desiring need for death. I wanted to pass out on the floor right there, let everyone step all over me until they crushed my heart that was probably not repairable to begin with. In a chaotic static and hysteria, I faintly heard Justin rush for help in a panic.

And as soon as he came into my life, he was gone.

Suddenly, I felt a touch, from someone forcing themselves through the crowd that was unaware of the limp body beneath them. He knelt down, and I felt the fire, the _voice_ that I've been digging out of my memories for the past year. My eyes opened softly, then immediately opened into a wide surprise when the proof of the boy who was pulling me to my feet brought the realization that he was, in fact, right in front of me. Helping me. Something I never thought he'd ever do again after bringing me down to the lowest of heights.

I stood on my feet, still wobbly, feeling like it was only the two of us in the world, and got pushed further into the tons of people. I was being driven away, leaving behind what I had known for a decent time, and being thrown into a realm of a past that I thought I had successfully avoided. I finally saw him, eye for eye, and he did too, and I swear there was an unbelievable spark. Like two things had connected again.

"Come with me," was all he said and all I could do was nod my head. I wanted to scream, I wanted him to know that I'd go anywhere with him. I'd go to the moon, to the _stars_, anywhere but here. I like to take this little thing called _destiny_ into consideration and it all flew back at me when he once told me that I was his.

He pulled the two of us out of the main door and back into polluted oxygen, but oxygen none the less. I was finally breathing again, but I felt the hotness of my cheeks burn through my skin. My hand was still desperately latched onto his fingers as I trailed behind him and then jumped into the car he guided us towards. We got in and slammed the doors, all of a sudden, an extreme silence invades us. I had no idea where I was, hell, I didn't even _know_ who Nick was anymore. We obviously had way too much to catch up on but all I wanted to catch at that moment was a plane ride to nowhere. I just stared at him incredulously, waiting for the superhero cape to peak out from his old-English clothes or just any sign of him knowing something that I didn't know. It was too ironic.

He started the engine and we began to drive onto the city lit streets. We hadn't said a word to each other and it didn't seem like much was in store, so I stared out the front windshield, watching the lights turn from green to yellow to red. But my eyes subconsciously moved towards him and I couldn't help to notice the complete change in the boy I once knew so well. He was taller, more muscular, more older and handsome. Just the fact that he was driving shocked me into the fact that we had missed out on so much of each other's lives. And it was incredibly sexy.

I watched a smirk fall onto his face as he kept his eyes still direct at the road but he spoke with a bit of ridicule, like he didn't know what he was doing here with me either.

"Hi, I'm Nick," he said, breaking the silence.

I laughed at him, in utter disbelief of our situation and replied bluntly, "Miley."

He nodded his head and there was another long and dreadful silence and I couldn't take it anymore. "Nick," I sighed, "What are you doing here?"

"I don't know," he smiled, "God, I really don't know."

He turned the wheel quickly and we pulled into the parking lot of what looked like a very celebrity-like hotel. Before I could even question, he spoke up, "We don't live here anymore-"

"Obviously," I interjected. Could he possibly think that the FOR SALE sign across the street never mocked me to my worst nightmares?

He ignored my comment and continued, "So we had some business here this afternoon, so we're just staying here over night and flying back tomorrow morning."

The car stopped and he hopped out as I stared with my mouth dropped open, "But how in the world did you even know where I was, I… I just don't even know where to begin."

"Begin by shutting that mouth of yours," he sneered sarcastically.

"Nick!" I yelled at him. I couldn't believe we were together for the first time in a year and already we were bickering at each other.

"I was just joking," he retorted as I ran beside him, trying to keep up with his swift pace, still holding onto that ridiculous leather jacket that was still slumped over my body. I found it absolutely idiotic that the boy finally decided to get an outgoing sense of humor at this time and not a long time ago, but I still followed him through the hotel lobby and into an empty elevator. I was relieved and knew that it must have been an accomplishment that neither of us were mobbed by fans.

"Listen," I started with frustration, "I don't even know where I'm going, I can't even believe the fact that I'm even with you at this moment, but all I know is that it's one-thirty in the morning, I nearly passed out in a crowd of hundreds of drunk people, and somehow you came into the picture."

"Stop thinking so hard," his forehead scrunched together with extreme cuteness as we stepped out of the elevator and continued our conversation through whispers down the hallway. "You're staying with me, with us, and I don't know how I found you, but I did."

"Us?" I yelled in a scratchy whisper, "Your entire family _hates_ me!"

"Yeah and I thought you 'still hated me' and yet your standing right next to me, aren't you?"

I hate when he was right, he always was. He was too good for me and I think Nick Jonas is the only person I can admit that about. And yet there I was, sneaking into his family's hotel room at the earliest of the morning, trailing behind the boy I thought I would love for the rest of my life.

He pointed to the bed, apparently directing me to sleep there for the night, and I happily kicked off my shoes and rested my head, knowing that we were done talking for the rest of the night. I wanted to tell him "thank you" or something of that sense, but I was out like a light, falling into the deepest sleep. The very last image in my mind was watching Nick from the corner of my clouding eyes, eyeing him as he curled up on the couch, watching over me and I smiled through the night as the aroma of the pillows filled my lungs. They smelt just like him.

Barely six hours later, I faintly heard _voices_ seeping through the walls and lights brightening my sleeping world. It was as if I were in a dream, a very foggy and unreal dream, because I couldn't possibly be with the Jonas'. It was completely beyond the bounds of likelihood. But more and more, I came to realize that I was indeed sleeping in Nick Jonas' bed, and listening to his conversation with his family in the next room. I turned over in the bed and froze when I felt something new over me. It was warm, silky, and smooth like a suit jacket. And it was _exactly_ like a suit jacket taken off the arms of a muscular teenage boy, the sleeves of his dress shirt pushed to his elbows, his Converse unlaced because of the sheer thrill of performing.

Yeah, it was just like that.

_I'm coming home, I'm coming home  
Did you take off while I was gone?  
I missed it all, I messed you up, I missed you.  
I'm coming home, I wanna know  
When all the leaves begin to fall  
If I'm falling, falling apart_

**Did you like it?? This is only the beginning so REVIEW!!**


	6. Silence

So sorry this was a little later than expected, things like that just tend to happen. This chapter is a little shorter than most, but just because I split it between this chapter and next. It's still setting up the story now that she's with his family after the big commotion last chapter so now we're settling the drama back down. Thanks again for the reviews, it was insane coming home to all those emails. It made me happy beyond belief and I love how all you need is a little Niley action and everybody freaks.

I don't own anything! Lyrics belong to Aly & Aj

**Voices  
Chapter 5**

"What do you mean she's here!"

"Nicholas, I can't believe you were out driving at night…"

"Mom, I was being careful.."

"I'm scared to see her, honestly, after all we've done"

"It was for the benefit of your careers, your future. Sons, she was never continuously apart of the picture"

"But I want- need- her to be now. You guys didn't see her last night… she was dying."

"For your information, it isn't your job to go around protecting, Miley. You have a freaking girlfriend, for God's sake!"

"Watch your tone, Joseph"

"Sorry"

"She's staying with us, please, she literally has no home"

"But her parents want her back, Nick"

"This is about what Miley wants"

Silence.

I laid in the bed, staring at the ceiling as their words vibrated through the walls. I couldn't help but listen, but I could've stopped if I wanted to. And I wanted to, because their _voices_ stung and left fading scars. It was bothering me as I listened to their confusing tones, hatred, and kindness. I really just needed to see their faces.

The cracks in the walls, minimal but noticeable, drew themselves out like a map. My eyes followed along the lines, twisting turns, and I had no idea where they ended. They dragged along the gold wallpaper and through an open door, just another new room where some doors will be closed, some will be open, and it's your decision to choose. At this point, I was hoping I had chosen the right door.

I listened to them chatter and it hurt me, hearing that they knew what their actions caused, the betrayal and tears. And just the fact that they did nothing to change it really stuck to me. None of them ever did anything for forgiveness, as if I was the one who held all the blame for whatever relationship, friendship or love, had exploded before our eyes. I listened to Nick's pleading voice and when it truly hit me that he still had a girlfriend, my replacement, I realized that I shouldn't be here and yet, I still was.

"You two will _never_ be."

That was it, it was the last thing I needed to hear from the family that I thought respected me as much as my own had. In some freakish counteraction of occurrences, I ended up here, with them, with out even being asked for another option. I just followed my heart, really, and I realized more and more that my heart was him.

_I will forgive if you forget  
All the things we said  
Let's accept it  
I need you, more than you'll ever know  
I still do, willing to let it show_

I stood up and swiftly walked past the room they were all conjugated in and through the partially closed door, I could see all their heads turn to my direction. But I kept moving and stomped out of the room and onto the balcony. The door closed loudly as I sat down on a patio chair looking down at the millions of little figures that only looked like meaningless dolls now. The weather was kind and brisk and it sifted across my cheeks, reminding me of how flushed they were last night.

I was still trying to convince myself that last night had never happened. After all I've been through, never have I come so close to completely losing control. And then Justin's face appeared as a dreamy image in my mind and my heart sank when I could see his current fear and concern. But it all washed away as I heard the door begin to slide open behind me. This was now and it was all I planned on living for.

I looked up and saw the woman I hadn't seen in the longest time. The boys still had her curls, her eyes and smile and I saw them through her; through her light. She sat down and looked out to the city where my eyes were previously searching but were now directed to the ground. We stayed silent for a moment, both feeling that only the thoughts in our minds could register as words until she spoke up, in as deep of an inspiration as her own son.

"Thousands upon thousands of years ago," she began in a story-telling state, "Peter came to Jesus and asked, '_Lord, how many times shall I forgive my brother when he sins against me? Up to seven times?_' And do you know what he said, Miley?"

I nodded my head with a nostalgic smile, "He said, '_I tell you, not seven times, but seventy-seven times.'_ My mom always told me that as a child."

"I bet your mom misses you," she replied and I could feel her pushing me to come to my senses.

But I resisted, "I can't go back, Mrs. Jonas, I just can't. Not now."

She listened to what I had to say intently, which I appreciated, and I heard her mumble _not seven times, but seventy-seven times, seven, seventy-seven _and she spoke with sense,"The number seven is very meaningful to you, isn't it?" she asked, finally turning her head to face myself.

I lifted my head in embarrassment and attempted to look into her eyes, "Yeah. I guess you could say that."

She nodded her head in continuous agreement and looked back out at the landscape beneath us. "My boys," she spoke, "Love you very much.."

As she said that I stifled a sarcastic sneer because love was the very last emotion I had been feeling from them, but she continued, "..And we all care for you very much. What happened between us is vague now, it's unmentionable. We'd like to welcome you to our family for as long is you need."

A small smile spread across my face and suddenly I felt the presence of being surrounded by other familiarities. "Yeah Miley," someone spoke through the door as they walked in to join Mrs. Jonas and I, "We never wanted you to leave. It just happened that way, I guess."

He came into view and I was suddenly looking up at a very adult, very mature Joe. He was different, well, they all were and I know they thought the same about me too, but he wasn't himself anymore. He wasn't insane. That's what hit me the most; he wasn't jumping off the walls and resulting in stitches, or sliding on broken glass. He was a bit… heart broken.

But weren't we all?

Before I could even reply to any of this, they were all outside with us, and I wondered how many more people it took for us all to collapse to our dooms. But I didn't feel crowded and pressured, overwhelmed yes, but not once did I feel like I would break. I felt like I had finally entered a zone of revelation.

"Well," Mr. Jonas said causing all of us to snap out of our gazes, "We've got a plane to catch. It's time to go home, Miley."

"Home?" I asked surprised, almost coming out as a whine. I thought we had all gotten past the fact that I refused to see my family.

And then I watched Nick look into his dad's eyes and smile slyly, "Yeah, Miles. Home."

_I need a minute just to get to you  
I feel like I might be getting through  
Come over and say nothing  
Silence is everything_

**REVIEW!!**

**Lastly, please add my new Myspace fansite, I'll be posting my fanfics on there also and if Fanfiction bothers me to any bigger extent, I'll be leaving and going there to update:**

**.?fuseaction=&friendID=436831348**

**There's also a link on my profile, thanks again and review please!  
**


	7. My Apology

You guys deserve this, I made it extra long because I know last chapter sucked and didn't satisfy anybody. And I'm tired of beating around the bush with these two, gosh they love each other, always have always will, okay? Haha sorry I just feel like I'm dragging it out too much. But of course there's still tension, there has to be. I'm trying to make this as realistic as I can. I really hope you enjoy, I worked hard.

I don't own anything!! Lyrics belong to the Goo Goo Dolls. (whom I love for life)

**Voices  
Chapter 6**

_It's easy to forget  
When you choke on the regrets  
Who the hell did I think I was?_

"You ready, Miles?"

I looked to my side and saw Kevin staring at me. Out of all of them, not even Nick, Kevin was the one that made things harder than they should've been. It was that stupid shirt, that _stupid_ shirt, that caused half the amount of the "feuding" drama that exploded into a national Disney Queen Bee uproar. I've forgiven him for it, I had a long time ago, but I still wanted to know why he had done it but I knew it'd all come together in time.

In recognition to his question, I gazed up to the sky again, watching everything float around my head and I sighed. "Yeah," I smiled nostalgically, "Just saying goodbye to everything."

I pulled myself away from California and entered their private jet. Of course they had a private jet. But then again, who got the massive Disney 767 jet when they flew to Tennessee for a few months of movie shooting? Yeah, Hannah Montana did.

We were in flight when I felt a presence come over me and saw Nick plop down next to me. And a good old friend, Mr. Awkward, made a visit. He sat forward with his hands in his lap and stayed there for a long while. I started getting frustrated with how ignorant we were being, even more so than before. We were together now, and should at least make it count in someway possible.

"So," I asked curiously, "Where exactly do you live now?"

"Texas," he replied obliviously.

"Texas is a _really_ big state, you know.." I smiled sarcastically.

He laughed, "Westlake, Texas, I don't know. It's really nice though, kind of in the middle of nowhere."

"Do you like it there?" I asked and shifted my position in the seat.

"Yeah," he said sweetly, "I like it a lot."

It was right then when I knew he had moved away from the past. He wasn't sulking around, wishing he was back in the chaotic world of Los Angeles. He moved on, he was strong, and through his strength I knew I could be strong too.

I looked out the window and only saw clouds, white puffy clouds. The sky was endless, an endless bowl of love that went on to ever universe. The sun reminded me of lights, and I missed those lights, screams, and music.

"But Miley..?"

"Yeah?"

I watched him breath bravely and looked into my eyes and ask, "What happened with you. I mean, I won't talk about it if you don't want to, but I want you to know that I'll help you."

"It was nothing, really," I started quickly but then finally admitted it, "Okay yeah, it was a big something but I was just so _angry_ at just life in general that I ran to him because he was the only one who I knew would care for me."

"Miley we—"

"No," I snapped, "No you wouldn't have."

"Miley, I really do care about what you're going through."

"Then learn how to show it," I replied bitterly. And just before I thought I had said everything that needed to be said I added, "And how's Selena doing, just fine?"

"Yeah," he mumbled sounding shut down, "Fine."

The strong and confident Nick I had been saved by less than 12 hours ago suddenly shrunk into the shy, unsure thirteen year old boy I had once known so well. Did I really have that much control over him and how he felt? It scared me how our emotions were intertwined in some hurtful entanglement. Like the roots of a tree, we were bonded together in some magical way, like an old Mother Nature witch, and even when a tree dies, killed by the harm we've caused ourselves, the roots still dig deep, gasping for water as they go down.

Down.

I felt the plane begin to dive down, gentle and sure. We were passing through the sky like a missile on a mission and as I gazed out the window I could feel Nick still sitting next to me, looking out at the same places, watching the world get in our way. We were thinking the same thoughts and even though I was harsh to him just then, it was okay. Because it kept us feeling alive, like we had to work for this and we knew we had to from the very start.

We landed with bumps and bruises and I remembered always traveling everywhere with my mom. She always needed my assurance as we flew in the sky, but I was realizing that I was just fine with out her. Really, I was.

An hour and a half later, we drove through the six-foot security gates of their new home, and I was awestruck. It was beautiful, to say the least, like an old Italian castle, and it sat upon the lawn as if it were sleeping. Although, with the winter months, it almost looked… dead. The grass was yellow, not one leaf was one a tree. Everything was brown and embellished with nature. But then again, it wasn't much different from the looks of my old home in Tennessee, my beloved farm that I had grown up on. And I suddenly felt at home.

We got out of the black SUV, with tainted black windows and shiny paint. It was cool outside, like a fall season on the East coast. And I followed the family as they silently walked through the front door and if I thought the outside was gorgeous, than the inside was unbelievable. It was all made out of expensive wood, covered from floor to wall, and the tall windows brought in a needed ethereal light. The staircase was tall and demanding, everything was intimidating. It was all too made-up, neat, and unused. It needed to be lived in more often, I could just feel the pain of the home, and its heart beat ringing through mine. For it was my home now too, and I might as well get used to it.

"What do you think?"

Mr. Jonas looked turned towards me for my approval and I graciously responded, "It's amazing, I've never seen anything like it." I spun on my feet, still gazing around at what was so much to see, when Mrs. Jonas spoke up.

"Nick?" she asked in his direction and he whipped around to see what she needed. "Why don't you go show Miley where she'll be staying."

"Yeah sure," he responded and looked at me. I gave him a funny look, my eyebrows arched up in a look of sassy interest. He began to jump up the stairs and I followed right behind him, trying to keep up with his long strides. We strode through the hallway, just one single act of shoulder brushing causing us to move apart, until he stopped at what looked like a dungeon door. I swear, I thought he was bringing me to my doom.

"So," he said as he fidgeted with the door handle, "Here it is. It's the guest room. You're the guest-"

"Am I the _unwanted_ guest?" I asked back as we stepped into the room. But the words didn't come out in an angry tone, more just curiosity. I wanted to see his reaction and his attitude definitely backfired.

"No Miley, you are not unwanted, you are _wanted_ because if I didn't want you here, I would've left you back with that guy who you think understands you but he doesn't. He really doesn't because he didn't know you back then- not when this was all so new to you, when you were having fun, when _we_ were having fun. It wasn't about hiding, it wasn't about other people covering up for our mistakes. It was about _us_."

I stood there with his entire heart spilling out in front of me and I felt my own go weak. When his sensitive side kicks in, so does mine, because we're like twins, separated at birth because what goes through one of us goes through the other. And thank God that we weren't twins, related for that matter, because then I couldn't have had the dreams of our wedding day, having children, and dying soundly together.

As I thought about that, our future, my brain twisted back to the past and I caught myself whispering, "Miley and the Jonas Brothers, Miley and the Jonas Brothers.. Do you remember that?"

"Yeah Miles, I do," he sighed, relieved that we were on the same level of thought, "It was the dual package, right?"

"There was never mention of one with out the other," I confirmed with a smile. I watched him come closer to me with one step at a time, a starry eyed look upon his face and probably the same on my own, and I looked through his deep brown eyes and felt as if I were sinking into them. Unexpectedly, I felt his hands grasp for my own in a way that wasn't scared or doubtful, he felt sure and convincing. It all came back to me, feeling him in my grasp, his touch, his breath, we were both mesmerized by each other..

"Miley, I want to--"

"Kids, dinners near ready, we could use some help," someone knocked loudly on the other side of the door. We immediately broke apart, feeling shy again and mad at ourselves for ever thinking that things could go back to the way they were before. It was childish, foolish, and naïve and if there's one thing that we've both learned through out our short life times so far, is that looking ahead is the only option. Looking back only causes heart break.

We sat down at the kitchen table that night and my awkward realization sunk in. This was not my family, and I suddenly realized how selfish I was being. I stepped into their lives, as if I were a homeless dog at their front door, and they decided to keep me, just as a pet, until I got better and could find a new home. I never asked if it was okay, there was never another option in my mind. I was just a child who ran away, and it was time to pick up my back pack and head back home.

"Miley," Mrs. Jonas spoke up from eating, "We're glad you're here, we couldn't imagine what you've been going through for the past couple of months."

She said it as if she were reading my mind and all my doubts had just been washed down the drain along with the clean up of that night's dishes. I sighed and continued eating with a grateful smile, but I still felt like I had something to prove, like I had to belong somehow and someway.

Nick peered over at me and the milk I was drinking nearly fell out of my nose when I saw the look on his face. It was the _voices_ of the whistling winds outside that told me he was up to something. He looked down at his plate right away once everyone started to catch on to our suddenly close bond. Joe gave me a skeptical look but when I just shrugged my shoulders, he shook his head and let it go. I actually think he looked happy that the two of us were getting along again?

That night I curled underneath the covers of yet a new bed. I felt like I was a nomad, moving from place to place until I found the right one. Like Goldie Locks- only with families, not porridge. I closed my eyes and listened to the nothingness. No noises? It was everything unlike the city apartment I had been living in with Justin for that past week. This was serene and made my soul feel new and my mind feel refreshed. I closed my eyes and turned out the light, the darkness swallowing me into sleep for at least just a few meaningless hours.

"Miley?"

I thought it was a dream and felt as if I were half awake as I heard the bedroom door creak open with a familiar hoarse voice. The black shadow moved over me and I felt it closing in on me, in a warm and comforting way. I stayed still, keeping my breathing quiet, against the wills of my racing heart.

"Miley?"

It poked my shoulder. I didn't move. Then, I shivered at his touch as he brushed my hair away from my face where it had cascaded over me like a blanket in the night. It reminded me of the past when he'd smile into my eyes after another completed concert of the tour and we'd sneak away into each others dressing rooms. Just being teenagers is all we ever tried to be.

I felt the mattress sink down and realized that he had sat down beside me. I peaked an eye open and saw Nick, of course, in his gray sweatpants and Penn State sweatshirt. I loved the sight of his moccasins wrapped cozily around his feet. They were so casual, he was so sweet and sinless. It washed away all the images of fancy young men on the red carpet, never smiling, just a thumbs up. A smile spread across my face and I sat up abruptly, scaring Nick to his wits end.

"Sorry," I apologized, "I was just waiting to see how long it'd take you to freak out."

He smirked back at me, the moonlight through the windows illuminating his face, and said softly, "I have something to show you."

"Like.. what?" I asked uncertainly while managing to run my fingers through my sleepy hair.

"You'll see, now come on," he said as he stood on his feet and urged me to move, "And get something warm on."

I slipped out of bed and grabbed my own sweatshirt, slipping on my UGGs, and met him at the hallway. His fuzzy curls that sat atop his head made me smile even more than I wanted to, but they were so different. They were shortly cut, neat and tidy. I missed the mop of hair I would play with down the runway every night in front of thousands of screaming girls. But then again, he probably hasn't been too happy with my hair choices either.

I followed him silently down the stairs, through the kitchen, and to the back door. I nearly jumped out of my skin when a small yellow fluff ball bounded after me. I screamed but Nick shoved his hand over my mouth, "Calm down, it's just Elvis."

I looked down into the clearer view of an adorable Golden Retriever puppy staring up at me with his pink tongue hanging out. "Elvis? Since when do you have a dog!"

"He was a gift for my sixteenth birthday," he replied as he shoved Elvis out of the way as we slid out of the back door.

"Oh," I replied and I reamed back to the thought of how much we've missed out on each others lives. But from the looks of it, as I was following this boy through his backyard in the mere hours of morning, it felt like we were getting a pretty good head start on a newly repaired relationship.

"So I knew wanted to show you this the second I saw it," he began while swiftly yet carefully running through the brush, "I never thought I'd get that chance, but now, well, here we are."

I listened to him without a response and ran behind him. I didn't understand the big rush, but through our wilderness trek, I realized that time had gone by and the top of the sun was peaking up from the horizon. I stepped wrong on a stick and nearly toppled over but caught onto Nick next to me with a strangling grip.

"Careful," he smiled and released me from his side but I felt his hand still lingering on my own. I shook my head at myself, slightly embarrassed, and we continued deeper into the thicket.

We finally arrived in front of a stocky tree and my neck arched back. I looked up and muttered, "Dude, this is awesome," and began climbing the tree with my good old Tennessee instincts reviving.

"Now hold up," he pulled me back to the ground, "There's a ladder on the other side."

I gave him a look that should have made him feel like a wimp and trudged to the other side and gripped my hands onto the old wood planks along the tree trunk. I made my way up, getting higher and higher, looking down to find Nick doing the same, but looking slightly nauseous.

"Come on you girl, I know you can make it up here without passing out," I teased when I finally made it to the top and looked down at him, "It's a tree house, not Mount Everest."

He groaned and pulled himself up next to me on the timberland flooring and said, "If I'm not mistaken, you were the one who nearly wiped out by tripping on a _stick_."

"Enough of that," I smiled and shoved him away, "Now how'd you find this place?"

I looked around at the worn-down wood walls and ceiling, with the tree growing right in the middle of it all. "I just happened to find it, kind of like you actually," that received a glare from me but he continued, "But I think it was a hunting stand at some point. Then some kids made it into a tree house or something. It had to have been years ago though, it isn't in the best shape."

"Sounds like a reasonable explanation," I said as I moved around, looking at the knots and bark of the tree, reading them as if they all had an ancient story. Who knows how old this thing was.

We sat down next to each other, our backs against the wall, Nick's knees bent to the sky, and my long ones were sprawled out straight in front of me. I sighed, a tender flush of harmony washed through me. I turned my head to the side and caught Nick's eyes right before mine, closer than we had ever been in a really long time. I smiled shyly and slumped further to the floor.

"I'm sorry, Nick," I admitted with a wholeheartedness that only he would recognize.

"Miley," he sighed, "Being here, together, is about as big of a forgiveness we could ever receive from each other."

I smiled and allowed my head to rest on his shoulder, pushing my cold hands into my sweatshirt pocket.

"You remind me of a kangaroo when you do that," he smirked into my ear, sending heat into my head that matched that of the burning sunrise.

"Yeah well, you remind me of a cute boy who I think I'm falling in love with again," I mumbled back, digging deeper into his shoulder.

"Yeah," he shifted himself so that his arm was draped around my back, "You're a pretty cute girl too."

_Stranger than your sympathy  
And this is my apology  
I killed myself from the inside out  
And all my fears have pushed you out_

**Don't forget to add my fansite (link on my profile) & PLEASE REVIEW!!**


	8. So Lonely Inside

I'm getting rushed off the computer so happy reading, sorry this took so long to get up, it was a busy weekend.

**Voices  
Chapter 7**

_I'm sinking slowly  
So hurry hold me  
Your hand is all I have to keep me hanging on  
Please can you tell me  
So I can finally see  
Where you go when you're gone_

I woke up to the natural sun heating my cheeks and the outdoor air lifting my eyes. I fluttered awake and lifted my chin as it rested on something comforting and soft, raising and lowering with each small second. I sighed, still completely unaware of my male surroundings, and gazed out the tree house. The sky was blue above the treetops and every now and then, a few birds would fly away and escape the area. Just like that, they just picked up and left.

I brought my sight back in and looked where I actually was. The first thing I noticed were my feet- they were tangled together with another pair, of whom I could not register at the moment, and the dirt of the floor had spread along the suede of my UGG boots. As I traveled upward, however, past the baggy sweatpants, past the blue sweatshirt where my head was resting, and up to a face, I realized where I was and the position I had put the two of us in. His expression was of complete sleeping peace and his curly hair made a pillow of its own. But I didn't panic though, with the realization of the fact that I was laying with my ex-boyfriend in a tree house in the middle of Texas. I only rested my head back down and a content smile crept across my face for the first time in a while. All I really cared about, all I really wanted at that moment was him.

"Miley," a foggy voice said and I wished I could wake up to his sound everyday of the rest of my life. I felt his hands start moving around, trying to recognize everything that was in its place, where I was.

"Right here, buddy," I laughed and moved my chin to face his eyes. They were twinkling with a deeper brown than before and I'm sure my own looked like a mesmerizing blue-green sea too.

"What time is it?" he asked, still sounding sleepy, but attempting to sit up against the wall, dragging me with him in his arms.

"Beats me," I replied but looked outside and added, "But if I could tell the time by the sun, which I can't, I'd say it's around noon."

"Noon!"

"I don't know, I said I wasn't good with these things…"

I talked carefully, slightly worried for Nick who had picked himself up to his feet as soon as I had spoken and was nearly half way down the tree by the time I had managed to think of words to say back.

"What's the big rush?" I asked, climbing down too and when I finally got to the grass, he grabbed my hand and pulled me along in a hurry.

"We've been out here since five in the morning, you don't think any of my family has gone berserk yet?" he said while waving his hands in the air. I watched him incredulously; it amused me, seeing him so worked up about something that I had done since I was a child, like sleeping below the stars in a camping tent in the backyard with Lesley.

"Well," I said quietly, "Maybe they haven't gone to worrying _quite_ yet?"

He stopped and looked at me, actually seeing that I was trying to calm the situation, and he sighed. "Come on," he said and pulled my hand as we ran back to the house.

When we reached the backdoor, I could already hear _voices_, some new, familiar, and unwanted. My ears listened intently, to try and recognize the person, but without a visual, I couldn't understand. Suddenly Nick yanked me to the side and stood straight as a board against the house as we could hear the talking get closer. I pushed myself into Nick's side, with one side of my face against the wall and listened.

"He should be here any moment now, dear, I don't know where they- I mean, _he_ could have gone."

"Alright, it just seems so odd to me, I never thought that Nick would just run away for a few hours."

"Changes, my dear, old memories that suddenly show up create major change in that boy.."

The truth was that, yes, Nick had in fact changed in just a little over a day, just a few meaningless hours. I always knew that I was a bit insane, in a friendly way, it was just my personality. I smiled a lot when I was a baby, everybody knows that, it's how I got my name, and the way I acted reflected that- free willing, outgoing. I was scared of nothing. Or so I tried to believe. But it never occurred to me, until now, that the shy, sensitive boy transforms into a normal, laughable, huggable, _kissable_ sixteen year old with me. I just had that effect on him. But let me tell you, the effects he puts on me are endless.

It was as if I could see the light bulb go off in his head when he spotted Elvis sniffing a tree stump and lifting his leg on it with pleasure. I gave him a quirky look but he smiled at me in reassurance, that we wouldn't be stuck outside forever, and started making his way to the dog. He scooped him up and I followed him to the front of the house, nearly crawling on our knees as we passed windows and doors.

"So here's the plan," he started as we neared the massive front door, "We walk in there as if this is a huge ordeal because we couldn't find Elvis and went looking for him. He was lost. Really lost. Got it?"

"Got it," I giggled as I got ready for him to burst open the door. Now mind you, we didn't know who was waiting in the kitchen, more specifically, waiting for her boyfriend to show up from gallivanting around with her own frenemy/his ex girlfriend. We had no clue.

We opened the door in a huff and tumbled in, attempting to look tired and disheveled which really wasn't hard to do. After sleeping in a tree house in your pajamas curled up against the last person on Earth you ever thought you'd be with again, yeah, you tend to look like a mess.

"Where in the world have you been!" Mrs. Jonas yelled as she walked into the foyer alone.

"I couldn't find the dog this morning, I looked all over the yard but he was gone," Nick explained. He was a better actor than I had thought.

"And you needed Miley to help you with this?" she asked skeptically with her arms crossed, eying the both of us.

"Yeah," I spoke up and explained, "Nick was in a panic and I've always been an early riser so I heard him and helped him out. But really, Elvis was far down the road, _very_ far."

Mrs. Jonas kept staring at us and I could hear Nick and mine's heart beats pulsating through out the room. I held my breath and watched her open her mouth for even more questions but then, the unexpected happened.

"Miley?"

I nearly choked in five different ways when I saw who stepped out from the kitchen and into the foyer. My eyes trailed upwards, from her cute black flats, to her sweet little cardigan, to her perfectly short hair that etched around her _perfectly_ cute face. There she was, in true form of perfection, my replacement, Selena.

"Nick, what is she doing here?"

I peered over to Nick who looked blue in the face and I knew he was unable to speak. I knew a lot of other things too, like the fact that we were in a very sticky situation right now and it would take a whole lot of explanation, so I tried to begin the complications but Selena decided that it was best if she did the talking.

"Wait, Miley?! Everybody thinks your dead!" she exclaimed. Well that was a first for me, I had been avoiding watching tv and going on the internet to hear all the latest news and rumors about myself, but I never thought they'd actually declare me _dead_ yet.

"Oh well," I half-heartedly laughed, "Here I am. Surprise."

I forced a small smile and waited for somebody else to say something and Mrs. Jonas finally caught my drift. "Alright, well, let's go sit down," she said, clasping her hands together and braking up the awkwardness, "Let me just go put the kettle on the stove and we can all talk and have some tea, how does that sound?"

She quickly left and I allowed myself to be the next to leave and make my way into the family room. But the others didn't follow me and I could hear their whispers in the hallway so I, being of the nosey type, sat down and listened carefully to their cloudy conversation.

"Nick, seriously, what the heck is going on."

"She's back, Selena, I found her and I couldn't let her go again."

"You told me that what was ever between the two of you was _over_, what sick, masochistic spell did she put over you now?"

"You two," I heard Mrs. Jonas interrupt on her way over, "Need to get yourselves in that room and not leave that poor child alone."

Thank god for her.

All three of them walked into the room together and were completely silent. Selena looked as if she had seen a ghost, which I presume must have been me, Nick also looked as if he had seen a ghost, which I hoped was Selena, and Mrs. Jonas just sat the teapot on the coffee table and ushered everyone else to sit too. It angered me as I watched Nick obediently sit down next to Selena, closer than I would have liked. She obviously held the pants in the relationship and if my assumptions were correct, their pants would always be on, no matter who was the controlling one. They obviously didn't know how to have fun, just look at them, they looked like an old married couple.

"Nicholas, feel free to tell Selena what is going on," Mrs. Jonas said. It was more of a demand than a request.

"Um sure," he replied, the first words out of his mouth in a while, and continued, "You see, I invited Miley to stay with us when we saw each other in Los Angeles, because, well you know, and she's been here for about a day. I think."

We smiled weakly at Selena, and the only reason I was being supportive of all this nonsense between the two of them was because I cared for Nick, and if he was happy, I was happy. But from the looks of it, I couldn't exactly tell if happiness was invading his personal bubble yet.

"So that's it?" Selena asked outwardly and we all nodded.

"Okay well then why don't you two go upstairs and change, get ready for the day because Nick, I think you may have had some previous engagements you may have forgotten about," Mrs. Jonas insinuated, giving Nick and I a look that meant 'get upstairs and don't talk to each other because you're supposed to never be together'.

We stood up and rushed to the stairs, and I leaped in front of him so I could get away first. But it wasn't a flirty gesture of any sort, I was a bit ticked off at him, yet at the both of us too, because we were stupid enough to think that what's happening _right now_ couldn't interfere with what had happened to us in the past. But I was angry at Nick too, because he was stupid enough to fall for Selena. When God knows, the two of us should be together and I'll be the first to admit it.

I hurried into my room and changed, trying to make myself look presentable. Selena made me feel inferior, like we were complete opposites and she was the better half. I could never amount to her and her good decisions. But it wasn't apart of my plan to make myself resemble her. Because a year ago, Nick had to have fallen in love with something about me that she didn't have.

And that doesn't include the light highlights that I noticed in her hair. Typical Nick.

I crossed the hallway and into the bathroom, staring at myself uncomfortably in the mirror. I was nearly in tears, which is rare for me, when the door burst open and Nick came in, shocked that I was in here too.

"Apparently we share a bathroom?" I said with sarcasm as I cleaned up the soap I had knocked over in my scare.

"Apparently," Nick agreed, but when he caught sight of my glassy eyes, his face softened and he asked softly, "Are you okay?"

"What," I asked, trying to cover up my embarrassment and wiped at my eyes, "Yeah I'm fine."

"Look," he sighed, "I didn't know she was coming—"

"What Nick, so if you had known, you could've hid me, like you always have done," I snapped, wishing that I could take it back as soon as the words left my mouth.

He frowned, "I'm sorry, I'll make it up to you, I promise. I have to go."

And with that he left the bathroom, closing the door behind him and I twisted myself to face the mirror again. I watched as hot sticky tears slid down my cheeks, my confidence level lowering by the second. I didn't try to wipe them away; I just allowed them to flow freely as I examined them as if it was a comfort to me- watching myself in pain. After all these years of being hurt, I was looking at myself clearly, realizing that I truly was nothing with out love.

I hauled up inside of my room for the rest of the day, staring at the walls. I was thinking about everything, from interviews to Nick, from Youtube videos to Selena. I tried to avoid the thought of my family and wondering what they were doing right now. Was there a time difference between Texas and LA? Or were they even in California, right now, had they gone home to Tennessee for the holidays yet? A deep hole in my stomach erupted as the thought of not spending Christmas with my family crept into my mind. I had never been apart of them before, separated while something so traditional and meaningful passed by like just a day on a calendar. It scared me a lot and I suddenly felt alone again.

I got up and swiftly walked to the door, sneaking out quietly, and moseying down the hallway, looking into all the different rooms. I tried to figure out whose bedroom was whose and I felt like I truly did know. Kevin's was the more mature looking one, it looked as if it were straight from the dorm room of university, and Frankie's of course was childish. Joe's was a bit unorganized, but that matched him perfectly, and I noticed beautiful looking photographs of the most random things from touring pasted all over the walls.

I landed upon the next doorway, carefully peaking inside and I immediately knew it was Nick's. There must have been three guitars, a keyboard, and a shelf full of notebooks packed into that small room. It was neat and tidy, like usual, but I could still spot the indent on the bed from where he had slept. The bed sheets were still pushed back from when he had decided he needed to show me a tree house in the middle of the night. I wished I could lay there with him, even on the most simplest and kindest of terms. Like friends would.

"What are you doing?"

I spun around to find Joe leaning against the door with his arms crossed, wondering what I was doing.

"Sorry," I put my head down and started running towards the door, "I was just leaving."

"No." He put his hands on my shoulders and stopped me in the tracks. I looked up at him and saw that he really only wanted to talk, to defend himself and his wrong doings.

"Can we just talk, Miles, please," he pleaded and brought us to sit at the foot of Nick's bed.

"Yeah, let's talk," I agreed.

"I don't really know what more there is to say, except we're all completely sorry," he began, "And the way we pushed you out was not what you deserved. If we could all just go back to the way our friendship was before, I would do anything for that, but so many things have changed in both of our lives that I don't even know it that's possible."

"No, it's possible, trust me, it is," I sighed, my mind reeling back to last night with Nick.

As if he could read the image in my mind he smiled, "So how's it going with my brother, you two haven't eaten each other's heads off yet?"

"No," I laughed, "Not yet."

"What do you think about Selena though?" he asked curiously.

I groaned, hoping he wouldn't have brought that up, but continued, "You know what I think about Selena, my God it's all over YouTube."

"I wanted to stand up for you, Miley, I really did."

"Yeah I know. You tried."

I was referring back to the City of Hope concert, one of the most awkward experiences of my life when Demi, the Jonas Brothers, and I were all on stage together. The tension was unbelievable and I knew that all the spot light was focused on them, not me anymore. Everybody just wanted the fresh and new talent. But when Joe gently hugged me, I realized that there was some hope for us to get back to where things belonged.

"Nick's home," he randomly stated and got up from the bed.

"How do you know?" I asked incredulously, watching him walk out.

He tapped his head, "Brother-to-brother telepathy."

And as he moved out of the way to reveal a new body in the doorway, I knew the humorous Joe was just being his old self again because Nick was standing right there in full view. I was unaware of what to expect, because this was his territory now and I was just invading.

"Whatcha doing in my room, let alone on my bed?" he asked with a seemingly funny look on his face, because he already knew my answer.

I ignored his question and got down to the seriousness of the matter, "So how was your date?"

I don't think he was as ready for the question as I had planned and he moved over to sit beside me and said, "I need to talk to you about that.."

**I usually don't do cliffhangers, but there you go. REVIEW!!**


	9. A Decided Decision

This would've been up sooner, but I got my computer taken away :( I'm going to try to get the next chapter up before, if not on, Christmas day- just because this story is going on the exact same time as right now and I'd like to keep that realism. I think this chapter sucks, by the way.

I don't own anything!!

**Voices  
Chapter 8**

"_Selena, I don't know how to handle this anymore than you do. I realized that I do care for her, and when she was in trouble, I helped her. I was just being a friend."_

_Selena sat at their private table in the back of the restaurant and looked down sheepishly, "Were you really just being a friend, Nick?" _

_Nick was finding it difficult to find the right words to say because he knew what he had to do, he knew which direction his heart was heading towards. It may be dangerous, unsafe, and, to be quite honest, completely unlike him, but he knew that Miley was the way to go. She was exciting and was the only one who had the ability to make him laugh and have his heart crumple up and die at the same time. He realized that when things come back around like that, they're meant to stay._

"_Look," she continued softly, "I see it and I should've known that this would happen eventually and—"_

"_Do you love me, Selena?"_

_Nick stared at her deeply and she wondered why he would ask such a question but when she tried to answer, she understood his point, "I… yes… well, Nick you know we have a very close relationship.."_

"_But you don't love me and I don't love you- we were perfect for each other because we healed each other and helped each other deal with things that we knew we couldn't solve on our own."_

_She sighed and bowed her head down, avoiding his eyes, "But you love her, don't you?"_

"_Yeah, Selena, I really do."_

I watched Nick sit down on his bed and he faced me. I felt him pondering through my eyes, looking for something to assure him that he was right. But the only truthful thing was that it was night fall, told by the dark blue sky and its spotted yellow stars, and I knew it'd be a long night.

"I'm guessing it went well then?" I asked, pestering him for more information about his few hours alone with Selena.

"Yeah," he began, "I guess so. It depends whose point of view you want to look upon."

"How about _your_ point of view," I said obliviously, patiently waiting for Nick's full explanation.

"Then yeah," he said as an adorable smile crept onto his face, "It was good for me."

"Okay…" I waited for him to talk further but he didn't and I started to lose any of the patience that was inside of me and threw my hands up in the air, "My God, Nick, why are you acting like nothing happened because if nothing did happen then congratulations, by all means, let me send you and Selena a balloon and flowers for the continuation of your relationship. Why don't you both just go get _married_ since you're so damn _perfect_ for each other anyways! Why wait!"

"We're over, Miley."

"..If you can't stand being apart from her then why don't you just send me by express mail to Tennessee and maybe some big fragile box will crash into me and knock some sense into my head,"

"Miley…"

"..And then you'll live your life with no worries, and never see me again,"

"Miley please…"

"And I'd never get the chance to tell you that I _love_ you, I love you with all my heart."

"We ended it. Selena and I, we're over."

"Say what?"

It was then when I realized that when I'm upset I tend to talk more than usual and not see that the boy in front of me was trying to tell me something before I started rambling on into nonsense that didn't make sense in his head because it was all false. I had everything twisted around, my brain and mouth were working against each other, and it was at that moment when I felt angry tears, filled with weaknesses and passion, collect in my eyes. I looked up sheepishly, slightly embarrassed of my dramatic outburst, and watched him smile at me sarcastically.

"I chose you," he smiled with a twinkling face.

"Well gosh sorry I was such a hard decision to make," I mumbled ignorantly and turned my head away. But as soon as I looked away, I felt his cold fingertips take hold of my chin and direct my sight to his. He dropped his hand lamely, and it landed on my crossed legs. I looked down and took his palm in my own and started playing with his hand, tossing it around and locking his fingers between mine. I had to make sure we fit together and that this actually made sense.

"So.." I began in a quiet and cautious tone, still watching our hands, "Do you believe in insanity?"

He stopped the puzzle I was creating with our fingers by clasping our cold hands together and responded, "Yeah I do. But you know what?"

I looked into his eyes in search of the answer and he finally said, "We may be insane, but as for as I'm concerned, I'm insane for _you_. That just makes it all okay."

And suddenly his face came closer to my own, the pressure on the bed leaning towards my body, and in some insane attraction, my eyes naturally closed and I felt his lips lightly brush against mine. Just as soon as his memory, his taste and touch flooded back into my mind, he pulled away, leaving me hanging by the moment, nearly fallen of the edge. My eyes reopened and I was welcomed to him hovering over me, lingering towards me in a new yet familiar way.

He took my hand and the smile on his face was probably brighter than the stars outside. "Let's go," he said.

"Where?" I asked and watched him grab some things out of drawers and pockets. "Don't tell me you have another secret place to show me," I said mockingly.

"Well now, it wouldn't be a secret if I tell you," he smirked and I got up to follow him down the stairs.

We rushed through the kitchen where his parents were sitting at the table. I gave them an unknowing look with a shrug of my shoulders but Mrs. Jonas only smiled in understanding and warned, "Be careful you two.."

I looked before me and saw Nick nod his head at them and he took a hold of my hand as we stepped into the garage. This was exhilarating and I felt breathless, holding onto the one person I thought I had let go a long time ago. What we were doing was what you'd picture in a movie, in a dream- it felt scandalous, like we were unstoppable. We were birds and I was flying.

Nick drove his car down the back roads of Texas, aimless streets of dirt and grass. The sky was a burnt orange color as it continued its setting into the bottom of the sky, even though it felt like time had stopped when we were together. My window was rolled down and the cool evening air blew across my face, awaking me and sending me into a sensation of feeling loved and restless.

For a moment I forgot that it was nearing the end of December, the wind in my hair and the warm sunset in my eyes was deceiving. It was as if the pages of the calendar skipped through a few months, landing upon the future July and Nick and I would be together, but then skipped back about three years to when we were together for the first time. Everything was so new and fresh and all of those feelings were now swarming back to me as we pulled off a dusty road with only the moon and stars as our guide.

He turned off the car and we both got out, the night time closing in on us. Nick came around to my side and took my hand in his as he led me to who knows where. We tore through tall grasses, over fallen tree trunks, and with everything we had, we fell beneath the night sky in a mess of tangled limbs and bubbly laughs.

"Why did you take me here," I laughed as I laid on my back with him right beside me.

"I don't know, it just felt right," he smiled and dug his face into my shoulder, dropping a kiss on my shoulder blade, sending chills through my body.

He sighed, "Are you aware that Christmas is in two days."

I sat up abruptly, "Dude, no."

"Same."

We sprawled out underneath the stars, wishing meaningless wishes, and dreaming about meaningless dreams. Nick shifted beneath me, my head resting on his chest, and he mumbled, "So what do you want?"

"Me? For Christmas? From you?" I asked simultaneously and finally came to a simple conclusion; "Nothing."

"Oh come on, Miley, you know that is _not_ the answer I was looking for," he replied with slight frustration. I was stubborn, I know, but through all the chaos and change that had happened, opening Christmas gifts was the last thing on my list. Hadn't I already been naughty enough?

"Never mind," he suddenly said with a devious smirk, "I know what I'll do."

"What?"

"Can't tell you."

"Fine," I groaned and allowed myself to rest beside him with his voice attached to my heart. I started to think about what I could get him, since just ignoring it was not an option, even though we've both realized that the only thing we want is each other. And we already got that. With that magical thought, I threw my arms around his stomach and held him really close, so close that I could feel his beating soul beneath my ears and the rushing of his blood echoed like a waterfall.

I breathed in a sigh of relief and stated, "I'm really glad I have my best friend back."

Nick strained his neck to look at me, seeming a bit surprised at my random statement but pleased at the same time. After a second of him just looking at me with a smile on his face, he said, "I've got mine back too, Miles. And can you promise me something?"

"I can try.." I said uncertainly.

"No, Miley, you have to _promise_," he insisted with deep passion in his eyes.

"Okay," I nodded my head, "I do."

"Promise me that you will always remember that either way, we were destined to end up like this. Cause it's one thing when somebody steps into your life to help forget, but it's a totally different thing when that forgotten person keeps coming back."

I stared at him in awe, like how such an amazing young boy could ever formulate such words that mean so much and so much more. But as criticism drained back into my memory I replied with doubt, "But this isn't how it's supposed to be, we were supposed to never regard each other as friends ever again..-"

"You're my destiny, Miley, and I wouldn't want it any other way."

My uncertainties brushed aside at his kind talk and I knew that for a while, they wouldn't come back. So maybe he'll be my best friend for the rest of my life or maybe I'll end up marrying him someday. But that was unnecessary to think about because all that I was sure of, was that we were two teenagers hopelessly in love and tightly attached.

When I fell asleep that night, in the arms of this boy and surrounded by cool fresh air, I knew I was where I belonged. The flannel blanket we were wrapped in couldn't contain our warmth for each other and in my delirious state of sleep, I felt one last touch of him slipping something into my pocket and then the light in my head went out as the lights in the sky kept glowing. Only in the morning would I find my prince sleeping beside me, only in the morning would I find that crumpled up piece of paper whose blue ink meant so much to me.

_I meant every word I said._

**Please REVIEW!**

** And if you guys have any random Niley tid bits of ideas you want to see, mention them. **

Happy Holidays,


	10. Team Miley & Kevin

Hope everyone who celebrates Christmas had a great one, I sure did. It's nearly 12 o'clock AM, but I promised to get this up during today, it just turns out _today _actually meant a few minutes before it was over. Oh well. Check out the book covers I made & if you haven't already add my Myspace site (all links are in my profile) and thanks a reviewer by the name of "angela" for reminding me that Kevin and Miley really didn't talk yet, and then I got a really good plan, so I hope you enjoy it.

**Voices  
Chapter 9**

_Tell me that you're alright,  
Yeah everything is alright.  
Oh please tell me that you're alright,  
Yeah everything is alright._

"Can you hand me the glue," I asked the little boy next to me who ran over to his little desk and chucked the glue stick at me.

"Thanks," I laughed as I caught it right before my face and crossed my legs and got back to work.

Frankie and I were sitting in the middle of his bedroom, sprawled out on the floor with art supplies scattered around us. The sun streamed through the windows like stage lights and heated our backs as we cowered around the odd shaped craft I had in front of me. After Nick and I got home in the middle of the night from our excursion to the stars, I began to realize that yes, Christmas was here, and I had nothing to give him. I mean honestly, it's not like I actually planned to be here.

When I woke up this morning, I went to the person who I knew had the creative level of all his brothers combined, plus a cute perspective on things. I missed that boy so much. I missed seeing him and Noah fool around backstage of all our concerts and they'd go to theme parks with my mom and his too. It was a joke; we all swore they were going to get married. But I think there was also some bet going on about Nick and I. So the fact that we failed as a couple and suddenly rejuvenated our love, this gift was essential, and when Frankie spread out the assortment of construction paper and markers, I knew exactly what to give Nick.

I finished and crossed the hallway into my room, slipping his present underneath my pillow until tomorrow morning. I sighed and felt satisfied, because all the holes in my body were slowly filling up again with each additional day I was living with them. But when my eyes scanned over the dresser that was sitting to my far left, I felt one of those holes drain out again as the object's significance overwhelmed me.

I walked to it cautiously and wanted to die when I saw it. My fingers traced over the gold lettering and the black cloth draped out of my hands as I lifted it in the air:

_Team_

_Miley_

_And_

_Mandy_

That shirt was probably what sealed the deal between the Jonas' and I. For the days that I've been staying with them, Kevin was the only one whom he and I never properly apologized. I had gotten so much reassurance from the rest of the family, and remorse and praise, but Kevin stood silent in the background, no words to ever escape his tight-lipped mouth. I had begun to wonder where my "older brother" went and craved for the times when he'd consider me his sister.

Out of my least expectations, I heard a clacking of fancy Italian leather shoes on the hardwood floor of my room and looked beside me to find Kevin. He of course, looked as if he were going to a premiere, always dressed for a formal occasion that was never actually there. But the look in his eyes wasn't harsh or concerning; it was for from it. His eyes were asking for forgiveness. And I was more than ready to accept it.

"So what do you think?" he softly asked over my shoulder.

"I think that you sure know how to apologize," I replied with a small smile on my face, finally feeling like things were coming together for all of us.

"Cause you know I am, right?"

"Yeah," I sighed, still holding up the shirt, "I realized that."

I took it in my hands and folded it neatly, walking over to my bed and patting the space beside me. Kevin sat down carefully and I watched him look so cautious and afraid as if he'd break me again. But I was stronger than ever, I wished he know, and it was all because of _him_.

"So how's life, Kevin Jonas," I laughed lightly, slapping my palms on my designer jeans.

"Life is fantastic, a bit unbelievable actually.." he said a bit dreamily. I sank a little bit, in my heart and mind, because I knew how much their lives had dramatically changed. They were full on celebrities, living the dream with fanatical girls running after them. And yet, here they were, living in Texas, in the middle of nowhere, still making it strong as I was ruining myself in Hollywood, thinking it was the only place to go. I was sort of… jealous.

I could tell that he sensed my sudden change in thought, "This time last year we were in New York City, weren't we?"

"Yeah," I smiled as I remembered, "Our last days as a _whole_, not broken quite yet."

"Broken?"

"December 28."

"Right," he agreed, the day Nick and I broke up last year. But from the looks of it, one year can create the most amount of change in anybody, anything. Any Jonas Brothers fan knows that.

"Miley," Kevin began, twisting his fingers nervously, "Can I ask you something?"

"Sure, anything," I replied, noticing the seriousness.

"There's this girl, Danielle," he began, "and we love each other- she's the best person who has jumped into my life through out all this. I know she loves me back, she respects me, she respects our family, and I want to be with her."

"Kevin, are you saying…"

"Yes Miley," he smiled, "I want to marry her."

My mouth fell wide open in a huge grin and I threw my arms around Kevin's neck. A feeling of joy and happiness for Kevin flowed through my heart as I listened to him pour out his feelings for the one girl he truly deserves. It made me want to weep, realizing that he has grown up so much and is this mature adult, not just a popstar on Disney Channel. Kind of like myself, in a way, but myself was the last person I cared about at that moment.

He laughed at me and pulled my arms off of him and held my hands in his own, "But Miley," he grinned, "I'm going to need your help."

I jumped to my feet and cried, "Well my God, I'll plan the entire wedding, the parties, the dresses, the flowers! Oh my gosh Kevin, I can't believe it, I'm so incredibly happy for you!"

I was dancing around my room as if I were dreaming of being Cinderella and meeting her Prince Charming, even though mine was really just downstairs, but I felt Kevin's hands on my shoulders, "Wo slow down there, you! Nobody said anything about a _wedding _yet."

I slumped and put one hand on my hip dramatically, "Okay fine. So maybe we should just… think about the actually proposal part of it all. When do you plan on popping the question?"

"I was aiming for New Years," he replied, "We'll all be in Times Square so I was thinking that'd be okay."

"Okay? How about fantastic!" I was probably looking way too overly excited at that point but I was such a sucker for romance and thinking of the fact that Kevin was actually going to propose to the girl he wanted to spend the rest of his life with really hit me hard. I probably should have wanted to be a wedding planner or something like that...

Take note- ditch blonde wig, plan weddings.

"But you have to keep this a complete secret, okay?" he pleaded as he walked to the door.

"Pinky promise," I stated and allowed his pinky to clasp around mine. But before I let him leave, I decided that he wasn't _completely_ off the hook yet.

"Here," I yelled as I chucked the black and gold t-shirt to his face, "I would just _love_ to see you wearing that coming out of a hotel."

He caught it and stared at me with a mocking look on his face, quite inspired by my ingenious wit. I smiled at him sarcastically saying, "Goodbye," and closed the door between us. I laughed out loud, only to the dissipating air around me, and I leaned my back up against the wall with my arms crossed in satisfaction.

"Now where in the world is Nick?.."

_Give me a reason (I don't believe a word)  
To end this discussion (of anything I've heard)  
To break with tradition (they tell me that it's not so hard)  
To fold and divide (it's not so hard)  
So let's not get carried (away with everything)  
Away with the process (from here to in-between)  
of elimination (the long goodbye)  
I don't want to waste your time._

**So Review please & I'll get the Christmas chapter up!**


	11. Miley Nickmass

Here's the Christmas chapter, I worked real hard on it. But I want to mention something that I think reviewer, easilyaddicted17, nailed right on the head. I love writing this story because it's what I wish with all my heart would really happen. But the harsh truth is, the relationship between JB & Miley is never going to happen like we want it to anymore, at least not soon because too much damage has already been done. But still keep the hope guys and gals, it's the only way. So thanks, by the way, for all your meaningfull and detailed revews because it makes me think about things a lot and that always generates more writing, so keep it up :]

**Voices  
Chapter 10**

_  
While you were sleeping I figured out everything,  
I was constructed for you, and you were molded for me.  
Now I feel your name, coursing through my veins.  
You shine so bright it's insane, you put the sun to shame._

When I woke up, the childish excitements of Christmas morning coursed through my veins. I felt alive, the air I was breathing was refreshing, and it all amounted up to the hours I had spent wishing I was at home with my family, but knowing it wasn't possible yet. I got over it quickly, happy that I was able to spend it with my "second family" and even though they were different in so many ways, I could pair them up with ease.

Braison was like Joe- carefree but goal-oriented, and talented in more ways than one.

Noah was like Frankie- young and restless, with more star potential than they could count on their fingers and toes.

Trace was like Kevin- older and mature, although they were very different by the looks of them, they still acted like caring older brothers.

And lastly, Brandi was like Nick- caring and wise, with hearts the size of the world, willing to do anything for the benefit of the people they love.

And then there was me, just stuck right in the middle of them. You could say that it was my fault that there was this separation in the first place, but I now felt that it was my duty to bring us all back together. Because there was nothing worse of a time when we were at fault with each other, broken into a million different people. No change of hair color can prove that.

I got out of bed with relaxed breathing and pulled a sweatshirt over my head, attempting to look some what decent. I wasn't exactly sure how seriously the Jonas' took Christmas morning as. I left my bedroom and walked down the hallway to the bathroom, but I could already hear the commotion growing downstairs. I splashed water onto my blotchy, sleepy face and stared at myself in the mirror. My cheeks were blushed and my lips were soft pink, my hair cascading down my shoulders. My hair was getting really long, like way too long for me to care about it anymore. I still had my extensions in and I could tell that they were damaging my hair more and more each day and even though I liked long hair, it was time for a change. Change had been happening a lot.

After watching the water drip of my face, I grabbed a hand towel from the counter and patted it over my eyes. My breath caught in my throat when the scent flushed through my mind- it smelt just like him, like Nick. It brought back more memories from when it'd be acceptable to hug him before a show or even introduce his brothers before their concert. Last June, in 2007, I went to their concert in San Diego and it was when they were still playing small summer shows, their prom-themed tour. I hung out with them backstage, encouraged Nick but knew when to leave him alone so he could mentally prepare himself for the crowd. Not too long ago those pictures were released, for some reason, and I looked at them with a longing to _get back_ to those days and to warn ourselves to _don't forget._

I stepped out of the bathroom and unexpectedly hit somebody, hearing a crinkling of wrapping paper as a cause of the crash. "Sorry," I said and looked up to find Nick smiling down at me with his hands behind his back.

"Merry Christmas," he said softly and I could tell he had just woken up too.

"Merry Christmas," I returned, standing on my tippy-toes to plant a soft kiss on his cheek. He blushed at my action and I managed to sneak a peak to find that he had a finely wrapped present behind him and I realized I had forgotten something very important.

"I'll be right back," I said as I tried to make my way back to my bedroom, "Meet you down there?"

"Yeah," he replied and started making his way down the stairs. I ran to my bed and threw back my pillows to find what I was looking for laying contently on the bed sheets. I picked it up in my hands and smoothed out the creases from where I had accidently slept on it. I followed Nick and caught up to him, playfully hitting his arm when I got to his side. He looked down at me and smiled with a lot more meaning than I could recognize, and put one arm around my neck, bringing me closer so both our skin touched.

We stepped into the family room where their Christmas tree sat, colorful presents sitting all around the bottom. All five of the other Jonas' looked up at the two of us, who were literally attached to the hip, and I could feel the warmth filling the room. We sat down beside each other on the couch and fell back into the plush cushions, giggling like silly kids in love.

"Everybody ready then?" Mrs. Jonas asked, wrapping her robe around her and settling down to the floor.

"Bring it on!" Frankie yelled with his fists punching in the air. Watching him made me remember what it felt like to be a child again with the joys of the holidays. I wondered what my family was doing.

I contently watched them all hand presents to each other, opening them with excitement and thankfulness. I merely sat in the background, blending in with the traditions of their family, watching like a fly on the wall. I laughed when I saw some of the ridiculous things the boys had gotten each other, but others were of sentimental value and it made my heart warm all the way through. When they were finished, Mr. Jonas announced, "Time for pancakes! Boys, I could use your help.."

Everyone obediently headed towards the kitchen, but I realized that Nick had stayed behind. I walked up to him, picking up pieces of wrapping paper on my way, and asked, "Present time, Saint Nick?"

He turned around and I saw a look of frustration on his face, "No," he said in deep thought, "Not yet, I just want us to be alone."

"Tree house?" I offered.

He nodded his head in agreement, "Tree house."

We finished eating and escaped the house with no problems because it obviously wasn't the first time we'd done it. Practice makes perfect. We walked together through the tall grass and trees, taking in the beautiful day. This was no white Christmas, not in Texas anyway, and the sun beamed down on us strongly and reflected through the pearl blue sky. Big feathery clouds stood out against the blue sky like white on black and hovered over us as if they were a sort of protection.

"I think they all look like they're smiling," I stated in a dreamy thought.

"Smiling down on you, that is," Nick smirked back, satisfied with his romantic and cheeky reply.

"Not just me," I insisted and took his arm in mine, "They're smiling at _us_."

He just laughed, amused by my amateur metaphors and personifications as we neared the infamous tree with the shackles of wood sitting in its strong branches. My hands reached up to the scratchy bark and I climbed, Nick right below me. We were reaching the farthest of heights, together, and we were flying with our wings that we had grown because of each other.

I stepped into the tree house and bent over to reach my hand to help Nick up too. We pulled each other up and settled into the dusty abyss of nature and the welcoming outdoors. I slid on my bottom to the middle of the floor and crossed my legs Indian-style, sighing with content. Nick followed me in a wobbly state as I finally noticed that he still had something hidden in one of his closed hands. I stared at him until he was all settled, looking sarcastically as if I was wondering if we'd ever exchange our gifts before the Christmas day ends.

"You ready?" he asked. I watched his smile on the outside burn and glow, but I knew him too well to ignore the fact that anxiety and nerves began to eat away at his insides. I didn't know what he was all hyped up about.

I replied, "Ready when you are," and on the count of three, we placed the presents in each other's laps. I immediately looked down to see a small box, wrapped perfectly in gold paper and tied up with purple string. In purple marker it read, 'To Miley' in cursive and I understood right away, because Nick always believed that cursive was romantic; I knew that _before_ any Camp Rock behind the scenes video.

I twang of guilt lurched inside my stomach and sent it into a frenzy. My eyes directed to his lap where my dainty little craft sat lamely and I wished I could tear it up into a million different pieces right in front of his face. But that would really destroy the significance of it so I decided that talking, like usual, would be a better pursuit.

"Look, I didn't know that we were giving really good stuff… I had no way of going out and buying something nice…"

"Miley, stop," he said; but the words didn't stop me, his touch did, "Don't worry, your present is a reused gift."

He said it in such a nonchalant way and had so openly admitted it that I wasn't sure how to react. Usually you'd take offence to something like that; it's like hearing that your aunt ended up giving you the same Chicken Soup For The Soul book that you gave her three years ago after her dog died. But there was some tone in his voice that made me want to find fault in him, but he knew something more than I did at that moment and he couldn't quite wait for me to rip open the package and see what was inside.

But I held back, "First, can I explain _that_ thing," I said and pointed my finger at the construction paper heart. It was red, had sparkles, photos, and words all over it and was the spitting image of something an eight year old would make. Although, an eight year old actually did help me make it so little Frankie gets some copyrights to my creation.

"I love it, Miles," he smiled and I looked at him as if he were this angel, an all-knowing god that just understood everything and could never be fooled. Nick Jonas was a miracle, a hero, something rare that comes only if they're needed. And I needed him, I needed him _so much._

"It's a heart, obviously," I explained, "Your brother helped me and all, but it's supposed to be my heart. You've got it, Nick, so you might as well have something physical to prove it. That's all, I'm sorry, it's so freaking cheesy.."

Nick smiled brightly at me and in all sense, it made me feel much better about my lame excuses because I knew he truly did appreciate it. I watched as he motioned for me to come closer to him, how much closer I didn't know, and he pulled me to sit with my back leaning against him and his arms around my front. I was nearly in his lap, and God that was the only place I ever wanted to be.

I could feel his hot breath against my hair as he said, "I want you to remember back to the beginning of this year.."

"I'm remembering.." I said as his hands began to rip at the gold paper, touching over mine to tell me to do the same, and I felt my mind going a little hazy but I still tried to rack my memory.

"And do you remember that something that you gave back to me…" he dragged on, now slipping off the wrapping paper and revealing a tiny homemade wooden box and my breath caught in my throat. I was finally catching on..

"If you're talking about the Kid's Choice Awards then, yeah, I think I know what you're talking about," I replied, trying to play stupid, and sat up straighter, but he still had a hold around me. My finger tips brushed over the familiar box, I remembered every crack and every nail we used to make it. It had to have been over a year ago, the first time Nick visited my home in Tennessee. We stayed out all day, discovering things that I had never even found when I was a little girl; discovering love.

I concentrated on his hands as they slowly lifted open the box and I felt his chin drop onto my shoulder as he too understood the many reminders that this thing represented. I lifted it out of the box and let it dangle from my fingers, the gold piece of jewelry reflected off all corners of light. My old medical tag now dangled from my fingertips, like a new cold touch but still it felt so familiar and understanding. He gave it to me right after we broke up as a symbol of an everlasting friendship and unbreakable love. I think it was meant to say that we couldn't possibly get torn apart but of course when new friends, explosive careers, and past tension comes into play, we get ripped apart like the remains of a tornado. But I wore it those spring months after because I missed him, of course I did, but after breaking is healing and I was purified, finished with this mourning and grief. I didn't need him, so I gave it back. He wasn't keeping me alive anymore, he made me want to die. That's such a lie.

He reached before me to take the necklace and I felt him put it around my neck, the cold metal knocking against my prickling skin. He pulled my hair back and I loved the feeling of him arranging how I looked; it made me feel beautiful, like the type of beautiful he claimed I was. I twisted myself around so that I was finally facing him forward and I could tell that both of our eyes were matching in sparkle and desire as we leaned into each other. My lips felt warm and numb against his as we reconnected in ways that hadn't had so much meaning before. My eyes were closed from the kiss, but my ears took over my full senses as I heard the crinkling of construction paper up against my chest. I wanted to melt right into this sweetest boy on Earth when I realized that he was innocently holding up my paper heart against my real one that was pumping blood and making me live just for him and the sake of myself.

I loved him.

But it took so much to say it directly to him, with verbalized words and consciousness that I could never say to Nick yet. I was afraid it'd scare him and turn him away from me for ever. However we were too busy spreading our affection for each other to notice that Nick's cell phone was flashing where it had fallen out of his pocket in the corner of the tree house..

_1 New Text Message  
From: Joe_

_you & miley- up to my room, now!! somebody called for her…_

**Review pleaseee. Who do you think is calling for Miley???**

**And if there was one physical change that you'd like to see happen to Miley as a result of being happy with Nick again, what would it be?  
I was thinking along the lines of hair color... do you catch my drift? Leave me your ideas, it will help with next chapter.  
**


	12. You're Intractable

Oh God, guys, I'm really sorry that this took so freaking long. I went out of town unnoticed and had no computer, I felt completely awful for leaving you guys hanging like that. But anyways, reread the end of last chapter, recognize what's going on again, and try to keep following along. I'm way behind, on updating, like the next chapter was supposed to be posted today for New Year's but it just isn't going to work that way, so sorry. But a lot happens in this chapter, a lot changes, and many surprises. Enjoy :-) .

**Voices  
Chapter 11**

_You're shy  
But you're a superstar  
You're dysfunctional  
But I'll take what you are  
You could get up and shine  
In a thousand rooms  
And even with flaws such as yours you would bloom_

Even though the holidays were here, they were leaving more and more each moment. Like with all things, we find time to celebrate the traditions and make memories that are newly old, but we never quite find the responsibility to create new ones. Finding a different way was what Nick and I were to do. We were to change me, by changing us, and sometimes all you need to do is, well, _change your hair._

The small town we were walking through was a little bit stranded looking but still well kempt. Except for a random shopper looking through the glass windows and candy cane trees, there wasn't much there. But Nick and I knew who we were and what type of insanity we could cause so taking the precaution of hoods and baggy jeans was a desirable decision. We both sort of looked like how we used to look- the flared jeans, no skinny legs; sweatshirts and t-shirts, no suits and leather jackets. He was wearing Converse again too and that made me smile. But they were those kelly green high-tops that he always wore like a second skin, and that, that made a bit sad just knowing how much of ourselves we've lost and forgotten.

Nick stopped in front of a set of brick stairs that led up to a paint chipping door and it sat there like it had a quant and content purpose: to make people happy. It definitely was no Hollywood salon with the top of the line stylists but if I planned on going for this drastic of a change, I needed to do it with a little dignity.

"This is it?" I asked, standing at Nick's side and staring at it.

"Yep," he replied, "This is it."

"Well," I sighed and took a hold of his arm, "Let's do this."

We walked into the hair salon with a chiming of the bells on the door and were immediately welcomed by a woman who apparently seemed to be expecting us. Her hair was short and spikey, blonde with hints of pink; she had a huge ring on every single finger and I was afraid to do something wrong, because she seemed like the kind of person to punch you out and with those rings, I never wanted to know what that felt like.

"Hello darling, we can take you right back there and get you started now," she spoke in a strong Texas accent and all the images of her doing something illegal to me washed away in one huge swoop at the sight of her warm smile.

I followed her to the farthest of the sinks and chairs, but sneaked a quick peak back at Nick who was already making himself at home with a magazine on the waiting couch. He looked up at me when he felt my gaze and just gave me a know-it-all smile and shrugged his shoulders. I scoffed at him, because I knew he planned this out more than I had, and sat down at the chair and put my head back to the raining water. Serenity.

She scrubbed at my head forcefully but I was more worried about the intricate designs on her long fake nails rubbing off, rather than the healing capabilities of my scalp. I felt at ease with everything, the cheap incents handing over some of their effects to my over reactive brain, and it was a bit relieving to be in such an invulnerable place.

"Now I don't want you to worry," she began, speaking over the noise of the water, "Because there will be no other customers coming in here while you're getting all done up. Don't want any issues of some sort."

She turned off the water and wrapped my head in a towel as I wondered how much about myself that this lady actually knew. She guided me over to another chair which was placed right in front of a fingerprinted mirror and continued speaking as I stared at my unworthy reflection, "Don't want anybody bothering you while your getting all beautified, isn't that right."

She smiled at me enthusiastically through the images of the two of us moving along the mirror like a movie. I couldn't help but feel like I was a child; she made me feel like I was missing somebody. She probably thought I had no mother, lived with my drunken father and had no hopes for a future except getting married to the boy, who had nearly fallen asleep on the couch, and having three children by the time I was 25 years old. If only she knew what my real history was, if only she knew.

"Now what would you like done to your hair? A bob? Purple highlights? Honey, I'll be more than willing to shave your entire head if that's what you want."

"No," I laughed, "I need to get these extensions out before rip them out myself," I looked over to Nick who was soundlessly nodding off, making my heart dance, "And highlights, blonde ones," I added, "Lots of them."

She nodded and set straight to work. I tried not to watch, her scissor hands chopping off inches upon inches of my dark hair. It hurt on the inside, leaving everything behind, but I knew it was for the better and it was what I needed to revive myself and what I wanted to be. I couldn't help but look at myself through the reflecting glass in front of me. I began to not even be able to recognize myself, but a smile spread across my face when the finality of it all appeared before my eyes. I looked new, I appeared refreshed, and I gave off this new aura that said that I knew who I was and I was finally happy with it.

"You look beautiful, sweetie," she said to me as I stood up, "Better than any Los Angeles young one could do, huh?"

I froze in a slight state of panic. I knew it was too good to be true, she knew who I was, she knew what I was faking and trying to pull off. I think she saw it my eyes, complete dread, but when I tried to open my mouth to plead off her possible exploitation to the media she shushed me quiet.

"You don't have to worry," her expression twinkled, "Hell, I don't have a single person worthy enough to know that this here superstar stepped through my doors."

I smiled broadly, thankful for her honesty and scolding myself for questioning her in the first place. "_Thank_ you," I whispered.

"It's been an honor," she curtsied right in front of me and I held back more laughter at her humor, "Now go get that Mr. Jonas over there, I can't afford new seating due to any sleepy drooling."

I happily skipped over to him and threw myself down, falling into the cushions like angels in the clouds, and rocking him awake as he looked so innocent and pathetic. I watched him readjust to my new image, like a new roll of film sliding into his mind, and I could feel that he was proud of me, more than ever before. I allowed myself to put my arms around his neck and pulled him close, "Thank you, Nick, so much," I whispered into his neck. He lifted me away to get another look at my hair that drooped to slightly past my shoulders, strips of it painted with lighter color, and we left the salon hand in hand.

Suddenly we both felt the vibrations coming from his right pocket, his cell phone obviously trying to tell us that something was needed. He sighed and pulled it out; I watched as his face fell in confusion as he read over what we must have missed this morning when were "busy" in the tree house.

_1 New Text Message  
From: Joe_

_you & miley- up to my room, now!! somebody called for her…_

The house appeared to be empty and quiet as we snuck through the doors. We immediately raced up the staircase, challenging time and fate all at once and I wasn't sure what was happening, what was going to happen but the bad omen I've been cursed with sometimes was hovering over my head like a storm. When we got to Joe's closed bedroom door, we waited for a moment before we carefully busted through. I listened intently but only the audible sounds of muffled voices traveled trough my ears.

I watched as Nick silently turned the door handle and the open air increased as the door floated backwards. A clear image of Joe suddenly appeared- he was sitting at the edge of his bed with his elbows on his knees, propping his head up where one hand was clasping his cell phone close to his ear.

He looked up and realized that we were standing right in front of him, worried as hell, and he spoke into the phone, "Hold on they're here."

He placed the phone gently down on the bed and walked over to me. I felt his weariness, the quaking uncertainties flowing through his mind. He sighed and I watched the words flow out between his lips with incredulity.

"It's your sister."

"_My_ sister?" I questioned in disbelief.

He nodded and placed his hand in my shoulder, patting it as if for all the luck in the world that I needed. With out another word, he stepped over to his bed, tossed the phone between his fingertips and reached it out towards me.

"She has a few things to say."

Well I bet she has "a few things to say", I can only imagine what words and lectures she's going to throw at me at her first word. I only ran away from home after she pleaded me not to, have been staying with the family I thought I hated, who I thought hated me. None the less, I gulped down the growing nerves and faced the facts.

"Hello?" I whispered, my sweaty hand gripping the phone with white knuckles.

"How could you do this."

I was slightly relived by her first reaction because I had half expected her to completely blow up through the phone line and scream at me with burning hot tears until I came home. But then I realized that this was Brandi- she had more class than that.

"I'm so sorry…" I began, foolishly believing that those cliché words could solve the situation.

"We were worried sick, Miley. We have been scared nonstop, the _entire world_ thinks your gone forever, your fans have been planning nation-wide memorial services just for you; Justin, the poor boy left for Tennessee two weeks ago and we haven't heard from him since.."

"Oh Justin…" I whimpered, suddenly sensing the tragedy I unknowingly caused.

"We've nearly given up," she said frustrated, "This was no pleasant holiday, Miley, because while I'm searching high and low for just one ounce of truth about you, I decide to call Joe, who I haven't made contact with in over a year, thinking they're having a party about all this and I'm told that your _with_ them?"

I felt so angry at myself that I couldn't even begin to function with words. The entire room felt like it was caving in and the air around me was lessening by the second. All the photos, the family pictures, they were mocking me and screaming at me, waiting for me to give in for one final time..

"I was so scared, Miley," I heard her say with a sob.

"I was too," I replied solemnly and with innocence that made the both of us just wish we could hold each other like we used to. The hurt I felt boiled over into tears of my own, forming at the corner of my eyes.

She sighed, "I know you thought you were doing something good because you weren't happy then, all I ever want for you is happiness. But we want you back, Miles, everybody does, so _please_ just stop pulling this act that we're pushing you out of our lives."

Some things were starting to sink into my mind- I was _selfish_. And after thinking only about what's best for me and how I felt, I ignored my duty of being a daughter, a sister, and friend. The two of us sat silently, exchanging no words except our heart beats filled with sorrow. I could hear the noises of my family in the kitchen on the opposite line, but I knew that Brandi would be keeping this secret between only the two of us, for now, until I was ready.

I heard movement and her sigh, "I love you sister, don't get too lost."

And with that, she hung up. The phone dropped out of my palm and I wished for things that were too late to be wished for as Joe's bed cradled me into misery. I realized that Joe and Nick had left the room, allowing me to be alone but really all I needed was somebody, anybody at that moment. I stood up, feeling a little dizzy and insecure of any next decision I would make, and opened the door to find Nick slumped against the hallway wall with his face in his hands. He immediately got to his feet when he saw me come out; my face was blank, a frightening pale white, and I knew he could see right through me. He hurried to my side with kind open arms but I shied away, avoiding the guilt eye contact would ensue. I kept my head at bay, staring into space with a foggy knowledge and hoarsely whispered, "I can't believe I was so stupid…"

"Don't be so hard on yourself-"

"No," I stopped him abruptly, "I believed that when you want something to go away, a thing from the past can force it out of your responsibilities. But all it does is disappoint."

"You have to stop believing that this is all your fault," he pleaded.

"Then whose fault is it anyway? What more wrongs can I do to make this seem right!"

I felt the tension building in the air around us, frustration and self-pity locked together like molecules. I watched as Nick's face grew into an acidic expression, like he wanted to hit something and cry at the same time, and he threw his hands up in the air, "But it's them who caused it, Miley! They didn't believe in you or what you wanted or what you felt-"

"But I believe in them, every single one of them! But all I've done is let them down by leaving," I said and my brain began to work normally all of a sudden and I entered into a panic and tried to run to my room to get my things, "I have to go back.."

"No, Miley, no!" Nick grabbed me and spun me back to face him, a deathly grip I couldn't escape, "Can you just wait _one_ second and think about what's right in front of you? What about how I felt when you left me! Everything suddenly felt cracked and broken.."

"But you didn't do anything to mend it, did you!" I spat back, "I cried for two months straight, wondering when you've ever come back. You never came, Nick, not once."

"But we're here now!"

"But only by mistake! If we hadn't stepped upon each other's lives that night, you and I wouldn't be right here, it was all just one rare accident that shouldn't have happened!"

"And if it weren't for that you'd probably still be with that guy!"

The honesty that we were slapping at each other, hit both of us hard. I felt a little numb, never feeling so angry at myself and Nick at one time, not even that same time a year ago. But with the end of his words, the fact that what he said was completely true, silence crept between us and we stared at each other with pure hatred and love- with love being pushed aside.

I thought back to what he said and stated calmly, "Probably," but my fury edged on again when I realized something new, "But at least he would've encouraged me to go back home, not convince me that I'm fine where I shouldn't be!"

"I don't want to lose you again!"

My heart stopped and I felt scared again as his fists yanked at his hair, "My God Miley, you're too senseless to see that I _love_ you!"

The strong meaning of his words never even occurred to me. It wasn't what we said to each other that mattered, it was what would have gone unsaid and I let my mind react with a bitter reply, "Stop throwing around words you don't feel. You know more than I do that what we had was crushed by our insecurities and it's going to take a lot more than telling each other things we already know for forgiveness."

Silence. Defeat.

"Then leave, Miley, I don't even care anymore."

**Oh dear :/**

**REVIEW!!  
**


	13. A New Year

Crap, I am so not supposed to be on the computer right now, but I need to get this up for you guys. It's not edited, I'll look over it in the morning and repost it if needed, so sorry for any mistakes, I will fix them eventually. Enjoy reading this and I hope you guys know that you are insane reviewers. I thought I was going to get my head bitten off from all the people that completely freaked out about last chapter :p .

**Voices  
Chapter 12**

_I don't want to try now  
All that's lefts goodbye to  
Find a way that I can tell you_

I threw my bedroom door open, fuming like a broken-hearted little girl, and stood in the middle of the room lamely. My breathing was heavy and uncontrollable; my face was hot as tears began to fall down in disbelief. My cold hands felt dead and useless as they scratched at my red cheeks and I was beginning to believe that this was the end of me.

I couldn't believe I was so stupid, starting at that night when I followed him to his car and we drove off to the hotel. I could have said no, I _should have_ said no, but I didn't and here I was trying to make up for that. It was my family that I cared about the most, they were the reason I was forcing myself to go back to them because I caused them so much distress. But what was my family anymore? Were my friends, good and bad, my fans, new and old, apart of my family?

Most importantly, was Nick Jonas apart of my family?

I'd known him since I was thirteen years old, but I feel like it was longer than that. One year can mean a life time in Hollywood and so we've proved that with our careers and problems that we struggled to get through. It's been an ongoing battle, a forceful trick that I can't seem to get out of, but I can't help to remember that Nick was with me for most of it and I was with him. Like it or not, we would never be able to leave each other permanently.

"_Then leave, Miley, I don't even care anymore."_

When I watched him say that I saw his face collapse. It was my victory in this war of an argument between the two of us and it only made one thing sure- that he didn't want me anymore. However, that's what I made out of it. But I thought about it really hard, as I stood there with the will of God against me, and realized that he only told me that because he was trying to care about me. I was fighting against him to leave and he was fighting me not to. But I wanted to go; so I thought. Hell, I didn't know what I wanted, I couldn't tell if anything was going right. So I let my hands do the decision making.

And my hands reached towards my bags.

I hurried around the room, grabbing things that I've accumulated over the past month of being with the Jonas' and trying not to forget about my possessions that I had brought with me. Drawers were hatched open, closet doors hanging in the breeze of my swiftly moving body. I was a ghost with no meaning, moving about the room in scary thoughts and imperfections. I didn't even have a clue as to where I would be going. I knew I had to get to Tennessee, but there was no way out of here.

Something glistened by the windowsill and it caught my eye during my time of panic. I looked over to it and sighed when I realized what it was. The gold metal felt like it was burning through my fingertips like salt and ice on skin, but when it shined with the light it felt warmer and deepened my soul. But this time I wouldn't be wearing it around my neck for months after this hard time between the two of us because I was gone, over, and never wanted to think about the two of us again. The chain collected in the palm of my hand and I dropped it onto the dresser, making a noise that reverberated against my ears.

"Where are you going…"

My head jerked up to the doorway to find a confused and genuine Kevin watching me. I followed his eyes as they directed from the open drawers, to my tears, to my packed bags hauled over my back. I knew he was putting two and two together, the pieces of this screwed up puzzle finally coming together in awkward patterns. His face fell and I could feel the resentment in the air, but I couldn't let one more person get in my way.

"I have to go, Kevin. I'm sorry."

I pushed the medical tag away from my hands and it slid off the dresser and onto the ground where I planned on leaving it. At the sound of the clattering of the fall, our eyes both locked and in inner fight happened between the two of us, because I knew why I couldn't go. But when I tried to push past him, trying to get out of here, he wouldn't budge. Of all the time in the word, this was the moment when Kevin Jonas wanted me.

"But you promised.."

His eyes were so full of sadness when he said that and it felt like I was looking at a disappointed child, not the young man who was going to get engaged. His words and tone cut through me like broken glass and I looked down at my twiddling hands. Everything was spinning through my mind and I felt like I was back in that club, where I shouldn't have been, but Nick wasn't going to be there to save me this time. And it was my time to make my own decisions.

"I did promise, didn't I."

The words came out of my mouth not as a question, but as if I was hoping for him to say no and that it was all a mistake and I could leave without the added guilt of breaking promises that I wasn't around to keep. Kevin nodded and I looked up to him and sighed with exhaustion. There was no way I could leave now.

"Fine," I replied defeated, "We have an engagement to plan."

_I know you'll ask me to hold on  
And carry on like nothings wrong  
But there is no more time for lies  
Cause I see sunset in your eyes_

We were flying high on a private plane, heading east for New York, leaving Texas and 2008 behind. I sat alone, staring out at the sky watching everything pass by in one continuously moving swoop. I couldn't wait to get onto the ground, feel the earth beneath my feet, and end this sickening pit that has inconveniently settled in my stomach. An even bigger hole, however, was growing more with each glance at Nick and at some point I knew it would just take over my entire body. I couldn't let that happen though but I didn't know how to stop it.

I watched him near me, walking down the aisle with cans of Diet Coke cradled in his arms. I stared at him, the eye contact we were having was actually bearable, and he too had the same look on my face. I wondered whether he was interested as to why I was still here; he probably thought I couldn't leave him. But I wasn't planning on letting him think that he was the full reason for my stay, because he wasn't.

He stopped.

He stood right in the aisle glaring at me with serene eyes that I couldn't tell the message of. He was tall and thin, I noticed, from my angle from the seating below him and the clothes he wore were ridiculous for a plane ride and I wish he'd stop being so formal all the time. Beyond my expectations, he stared down at his hands tossing a coke in his hand for a moment as if he were contemplating a worthy cause in his brain. All of a sudden, his arm reached across to me and he pounded a can onto my armrest, as if this was supposed to be a generous act of curing my thirst. I looked at him with a blank expression and allowed him to continue his way down the plane with out another word.

_I can't take it any longer  
Thought that we were stronger  
All we do is linger  
Slipping through our fingers_

There were millions of people packed into Times Square as the night sky darkened. It was freezing, absolutely freezing, and my heart was just as cold and deadly. I tried to hug myself, my mittens latching onto my back, trying to keep the heat in that was so hurriedly slipping out. The desire to have Nick by my side came to me a few times, but I tried to ignore it as best as I could, even though I knew that was all I really wanted.

"Miley, I didn't know you would be here," I heard someone say as they nudged my side.

I turned around, praying that it wouldn't be somebody who thought I was "dead" but was pleasantly surprised to see Danielle beside me. She was such a gentle heart, the perfect match for Kevin, and honorably told me that she'd never tell a soul about my little e-s-c-a-p-e. I loved her for that, I loved her for giving me somewhat more of a higher temperature with her body heat next to me, but I would love her even more if she would say "yes" to Kevin tonight.

I smiled at her, "Yeah, I'm here. Feeling like I'm icing over as if I were on the sinking Titanic."

She laughed at that, my humor easing the stressed air around us a bit. The boys were about to perform, they were extremely excited but also nervous- there were a ton of people here, I could only imagine how many more were watching live at home.

"Do you think it'll be a good year, Miley?" Danielle asked with much provoking thought as she gazed out.

"Sure," I replied, a little uneasy. I hadn't thought about it yet, but I had avoided the notion. I didn't know what direction to take anymore; going with the flow didn't work, that's what got me in this mess, but planning my life out at 16 years old didn't work either, it only created disappointment.

But then I thought about her, and the Jonas Brothers, and how much of a year they were going to have. Was Miley and Hannah Montana able to catch up anymore? I realized that maybe I had out lasted my welcome to this world. They've got my replacements lined up like an auction show and whether or not I was here, my dreams didn't matter to anybody.

"But," I said with increasing excitement, "I know you're going to have a _fantastic_ year."

"How do you know?" she questioned, looking me in the eyes and I smiled kindly, "I just know. Trust me."

Suddenly I felt cool air against me again as I watched her move towards Kevin who was preparing to go on stage. I watched in love-bursting awe as the two looked at each other with so much respect, luck, and lust. She held his hands as if they were her own, he looked at her as if she were an angel. I sighed and looked down, feeling everything but okay. But it wasn't jealousy that was overwhelming me- regret and guilt rained into my mind like a storm and I hated it. I hated how my mind and heart always decided to work against each other.

The three boys brushed past us with their guitars in hand and sound equipment hooked to their jackets. I caught sight of that stupid hat Nick was wearing. I did not approve. It was outlandish and old looking, and I would have much rather seen his huge head of unkempt curls that I remember looking at exactly one year ago. They've changed, we changed, and I _really_ need to start accepting that.

The music started and I felt like I was in an unacceptable position, watching them like a fan. I had yet to truly watch them perform their newer songs live because I was either pleasantly not there, avoiding them backstage, or from a longer time ago, actually singing _with_ them. I didn't like not knowing what the crowd was looking like, I didn't like not being able to play microphone stand tricks with Joe, and I most definitely didn't like not seeing Nick's face right beside me as we walked down the star-streamed runway together. Was I complaining? No.

Was I missing the old days?

Yes.

Danielle and I watched them together, clapping and singing along to the parts that we knew. We probably looked a bit crazy and a bit drunk from some New Years party, but I was under-age, she was as pure as pure gets, and all we wanted to do was see them doing what they loved most. And it never crossed our minds that maybe they loved music more than us, and even if it did, that would be fine.

I heard Danielle giggle at them beside me, the love bug striking through her heart.

"God I love that boy," she said with a sigh and a huge smile plastered across her face.

My eyes narrowed and I looked out to them and tried to find what there was to love about them. They were hot. They were gentlemen. They were talented. They were thoughtful. They were brave. They were determined. They were caring.

They were harsh. They were cruel. They were ignorant. They were secretive. They were blind to damage. They were what _destroyed_ me.

He looked at me.

Nick's eyes were drawn to mine with an invisibly magical string, pulling us together in sound and mind. A small smile drew across his face and with a cute shake of his curls in tune with the music, he looked away and back out to the crowd, leaving me with hopes and newfound thoughts that washed all my previous negativity away.

"Me too."

I heard the words come out of my mouth and I was sure that I meant them. I loved him, I loved Nick Jonas and I always would. Through every rocky bottom, there's him to make me feel welcomed in this world and even though, it was complicated and controversial and a little unsure. I believe in second chances. And the chances I was willing to take for him were endless and I only hoped that he felt that way too.

As I watched them finish, I realized that I shouldn't have been mad at him, I should only be mad at myself. It was my own issue, my life. But anger was useless now, the tense past between the Jonas' and I just apart of the past year that was closing in on us now. The door was closing, I was throwing away the key, and we were going to start new, and I'd give all I have to let us work this out again.

_The world slows down  
But my heart beats fast right now  
I know this is the part where the end starts_

I heard the chanting, the countdown of numbers from sixty to one. The boys were over in the spotlight and I was trying not to get pissed off at Joe for acting like such an arse to Taylor and completely avoiding her. I knew how she felt, I was in her position last year, but I put that aside and realized that it really was none of my business.

5

The clock was ticking and everything was loud and happy. The atmosphere was incredible and all I could do was stare at them.

4

They looked so cute as they were dancing around, hugging everybody like this was the night of their lives.

3

I catch Nick's glace and he winks at me. Heart = insane.

2

Kevin nods at me, our plan was all falling into place.

1

This is it, I thought, the start of the beginning.

January 1, 2009 12:00:01 AM

Danielle and I hugged each other wildly as the air swarmed around us in an electrifying chill. Times Square was bursting like a newfound rush and youth, like we had all found our place and were ready to live it. The glistening New Years ball was at the ground, millions of its lights dancing around in a spectacular color show. Everybody was still headstrong when I watched Nick, Joe, and Kevin leave the cameras and run up to their family, to us.

Kevin approached Danielle and I was gleaming with a huge smile as I watched this all unfold before my eyes. He took a hold of her cold hands, looking her in the eyes, and I could see the inner connection just buzzing away. He reached into his pocket, knelt down on one knee, and her hands went straight to her gaping mouth when she realized what was happening.

"Marry me, Danielle?"

If her joyous expression didn't give him an answer, leaping into his arms was a sure sign of approval. I had never seen something so beautiful, so delicate and simple and I wondered when I'd ever feel that happiness. It was the feeling of unconditional love and knowing that your uncertainties made it certain that that was the person you belong with, no matter how many people disagree with you.

I felt somebody brush against me, watching this satisfying scene play over in our eyes. My head turned slowly and I gazed upon a wonderful boy, the one who had brought me to this day with scrapes and bruises but knew how to heal me too. He loved me and I loved him, we knew that since the day we laid eyes on each other when we were young and he sought out to find me.

We looked at each other like we were the biggest secret in the world and the truth was that we really were. He reached for me hesitantly, but our ice cold lips connected as the confetti from the New Year fell down upon our heads. And it was at that moment, when I knew we'd be okay.

**Well that was interesting wasn't it?**  
**Please review, I hope you all had a lovely New Years.**


	14. Besides You Lucked Out, Finally

I'm backkk! :] jTo read my explanation to this ridiculous delay, just make sure you head over to my most recent one-shot "Miley's Helpful Hint's" and read the authors note at top. This is like, the most niley crap I have ever put into one chapter before haha, but I think you guys deserve this loving and just to let you know that I'm writing this for you. And it's haunted me for weeks knowing that I'm letting you down each passing day when I'm not updating this story. Enjoy & please review with all your heart & I promise to give you enjoyable niley in return.  
I don't own anything! [Lyrics by Maria Mena, "All This Time"]

**Voices  
Chapter 13**

_You're self destructive, little girl  
Pick yourself up, don't blame the world  
So you've screwed up but your gonna be okay  
Now call your boyfriend and apologize  
You pushed him pretty far away last night  
He really loves you, you just don't always love yourself._

I dropped myself onto my bed with a heavy sigh, feeling like time just withdrew itself from the past and I was back here again, doubting every single thing possible. The new year had finally brought out new, yet old feelings, and we were finally following the pastimes of teenagers like we should. We were "hanging out", "watching movies", "kissing on the doorstep"- and what all it seemed to amount to was this:

We were in love.

And even though our hearts had established that years ago, the disturbances of our mind had infiltrated and polluted leaving black spots all over our sight. We couldn't see the future anymore and how we'd be placed in it, together as one, so Nick and I decided to never care. We shouldn't have to feel the support, the mindset of what we _should_ or shouldn't do; therefore by the contact of our breathes and his lips on my shoulders and mine on his eyes, we would never be sure of anything anymore. But maybe that wasn't the best plan either.

None the less, I looked out the window and into the late January sky. The gray field of atmosphere looked desiring and the blackbirds scattered across the world like paint drops on a canvas. I imagined what Nick would say to me if he were sitting right here, I in his lap and his hands clasped on mine- what words would come out of his delicate mouth that had come a very long way in the social skills of relationships.

He'd look into my unsure eyes and say, "No one likes a sad face," and then he'd lift his fingertips to trace along my face in the shape of smiles and love. Then my previous questions and lack of faith would disappear like the clouds against the sky backdrop and I'd wait for his next movement, to make me whole and wanted again, and stop worrying about what was happening miles and miles away. It was once again, a decision that I had made -to stay- and I was perfectly fine as long as he was near me, but if not.. the voice of my sister and the pain in their eyes came back to haunt me like a lost glove, something I could never find.

I rose off the bed and away from the window, nearly charging out the bedroom door as the silly, gold dog-tag dangled between my breasts like a snake on a chain hissing at everything in its path. I ran my fingers through my shoulder-length hair that was stained with the brightness of Nick's devotion to me and the beauty that he insisted would always surround me as a sparkling aura. I wondered whether he just said that to make me feel better or whether because he really meant it. Or maybe he just _said_ it; there was no thought in it because it was natural and pure and in all the million of ways we could spread our comfort across each other, the way things were was just as much of a solid proof. That's okay.

I stepped into the hallway and shuffled to his bedroom door where I didn't even bother to knock, nor would I ever regret it. Because if he was just with his guitar- that's great, if he's just in his boxers and a v-neck- that's even better. His shirt would look better on me anyway, and I knew in just a few sinful moments it'd be on me with my original on the floor.

When I walked in, I found him with both of my prior expectations head-on correct. He sat upright in his bed with the navy blue pillows piled behind his back and his musical gift held in his arms with dazzling chords dancing from the strings. The shirt would have caused me heartbreak, because it was the same type of clothing Justin had symbolically worn, but it didn't matter anymore, it truly didn't. I had forgotten about him in attempt to avoid damaging anybody else in my world, let alone myself. If I was going to make this work, I had to leave a lot behind in the process.

I literally dropped onto his bed, my head smashing face-first into the quilts and my stomach lurching in gravity, and sighed helplessly. My ears heard the music stop, his slow finger-picking ending abruptly at the wave of my weight flowing like the sea into his handsome body. I laid there silently and motionless, the blankets being sucked into my nose with each inhale, and my back sinking with each breath out. I felt his cool hand reach towards my hair that was overflowing with my hair like a frame around me and at the serenity of his touch, I seemed to feel better and worse at the same time.

"You feeling alright?" he asked with whispers as his fingers dragged in my hair and head. I felt galactically insane at his _voice_ and touch but the sound and mind of my brain kept creeping back at me in an unavoidable screech. I breathed heavily, washing detergent clouding my thought and smell.

"Depressive," I stated as if it were the complete answer to everything. Which it was.

With my face still pressed into his bed, even then I could recognize the sound of him placing his guitar against the side table and crawling next to me; this time he was making the waves of the sea, crashing and rolling around like all my emotions at the bottom of the ocean.

"Come here," he sighed as he took my shoulders into his grasp and dragged me to sit up. I looked, and felt, as ridiculous as a cloth doll that just flops around and takes the shape of where ever it is. With that seemingly lovely expression sewed onto her face with black stitches of needle and thread. And even though I was alive, and the toys sat in the attic in dust and brawl waiting for the grandchildren, I felt as fake and plastic as ever..

I moved onto his lap and curled into him like a baby in his arms, _his_ baby, and closed my eyes at the extreme comfort yet unworthy uneasiness overhead. He brushed my stray hair out of my sight and I opened my eyes with a sullen look that even I could feel breaking him on the inside. My face was pouty and swollen with unhappiness and distress; a kind of look that only a few could recognize. I watched him take my necklace, that might as well have been choking me to death, and he brought it to his soft lips with a recherché peck as if it were all in slow motion film. It left an imprint on the reflecting metal, like lipstick burned pages, and it fogged up with his kind breathing. At his valentine action, a slight smile couldn't have helped but to be strewed across my mouth, reassuring Nick that although I was insecure, he knew just how to help.

"I wish you'd be happy," he said sadly, my self-indulgent heart flipping upside in guilt of the remorse I was making him feel, and I clutched onto him.

"Just hold me," I murmured, "And maybe we can work on that."

He slowly bent his head down to place a kiss on my lips, the lingering type that left me forgetting everything and just wanting my teenage hormones to take sexual control. The fact that we both felt that we were put on this Earth to love each other did not help the control we needed, nor did it suffice for the affection we needed to place on each other. But we did have promises, didn't we? Maybe his was more obtrusive than my own, shining on his hand with the light from that gruesome sky, and maybe it was less of a promise and more of a chapter in Nick's story book of life. But my promise, although the same as his, had never been nearly as dedicated as Nick's, so with the stupidity of both of us, I wouldn't let it go farther than it should. Even if it meant me being the stronger person even thought I felt ever so weak.

He placed his hands on me like it was his duty to protect me from everything possible; and our rage was exposed. As he touched me, the rollback of all the girls who ever caused me grief while thinking that they could replace me played behind my lustfully clenched eyelids and all the boys who caused detours and blockades in my love road. And then, for all the fortunate circumstances I had been given the opportunity for and how much better they were than other things, but never as good as being unfolded into the hold of Nick.

He smiled at me, but my mouth had no time for that for the movements of it across his lips caused friction that could have burned a hole right through us. I loved the feeling of his bare arms and legs all over me, and the smell of his sweetness and bitterness all wrapped into one puzzling boy like it was the scent of my life- the sounds of us shifting across the top of the bed was my soundtrack- and our entire trying time of many years was our movie. I waited for every hint of loneliness that I had been encountered with to sink deep within me and never leave, but it didn't and if I could stay with him forever, I would.

"Miley," he breathed between passion as the sum of our two shirts collected beside us. I looked at him with my huge colored eyes that encouraged him to keep speaking solidly and compassionately, "I want you to know…" he dragged on and I could see his brain turning and twisting in different ways to formulate his romantic words.

I watched him so beautifully say things, mumble things, and do things that I never thought I would ever live to see him provoke. It shocked me, but at the same time comforted me, because I had always believed that someday and somehow I would bring about the _real_ Nick from that darkened hallow he called his "personality". He wasn't serious, he wasn't formal, and his virgin eyes weren't all that we could see past. We drew out the opposite of each other, writing it on paper blankets and fingertip pens, and to be honest, I never thought in my craziest dreams that it'd come so soon.

He continued, still moving his hands over me like clockwork, only our two dog-tags swaying against our pale chests and every now and then twisting into each other like destiny. He suddenly stopped everything and took my flushed face into his palms and looked at me straight in the eye.

"I love you."

It meant more than ever to hear him say it, in this moment and through these times where I was so scared of life and my future that I didn't even know whether it was worth it anymore. But when I saw how he said it and how difficult it was for him to get it out in the most truthful way possible, I realized that there was no way in hell that I'd ever let myself think that I could separate myself from this boy ever again. We were like this obscene television drama romance and it freaked me out completely.

My mouth opened with trouble, wanting to both say something back but also use actions for words and continue our display of affection. My head bowed down, drooping in the air as we sat face to face, eye to eye. A stupid laugh left my throat and I immediately was afraid that I had caused Nick to feel hurt and that his words meant nothing to him, but in reality, I've never wanted to hear him say something so much more in my entire life. And so I spoke with a burning desire-

My eyes peered up from my dropped head and it rose, "I just want to let you know," I laughed ridiculously again, "That you are the most outrageous boy I have ever met. And I.. I _love_ you too."

That toothy smile that he managed to always hide swiftly graduated across his face as he lingered in for another picture-worthy memory. It was short and to the point, kind of like how we always seemed to be with each other, and I watched him gleefully as he reached beside to our crinkled t-shirts. I had only just noticed that the boy was in nothing but boxers right now, but it was perfectly fine by me in all sense, and the glow of his skin radiated against our heat. I felt him slip something over my head and it felt warm and smelt just like him- an expression that seems so cheesy but it was everything true. I looked down at me to see that his white v-neck was now draped onto my body, baggy and loving. He planted one last kiss, like a Band-Aid on my damaged state of mind, and it sealed up all the dilemmas I was currently faced with. Because the only thing I ever wanted to be faced with at that moment, was Nick's perfection right before my eyes, a gratifying imagery that took my entire heart and lifted it up to the sky..

_All this time,  
Oh, all this time,  
You've had it in you,  
You just sometimes need a push_

"Miley?"

"Yeah."

It was pitch black, only the stars shone through the glass, as I laid beside Nick in the most innocent ways possible. _I love you _

"Do you miss performing?"

"Yes, a lot."

_Why did he ask?_

"Well," he sighed and moved to face me on his side while leaving me with a confused afterthought of his question, "Goodnight."

I looked at him as he looked at me and if there was one thing we both were thinking at that moment, it was that this wasn't over yet; some things were still left unsaid to others and many problems still needed to be solved. But this added incentive of having the unconditional support and bright light shaking off of each other and into our hearts made us realize that we had both lucked out. Finally.

**What do you think is going to happen & why did Nick as Miley about that?  
**Just to clear up something- the reason Miley is feeling so down is because she still isn't completely sure about leaving her family behind, but she knows that Nick is her everything. She's basically still being torn in both directions and it will only take till the epic next chapter for you to find out!  
**so make sure you review!!**


	15. I Shine So Bright When You're Around

_**a/n:**_ a bit of a filler chapter, i guess, but it still is just setting everything up for the finality of this story. i don't own anything!!

**Voices  
Chapter 14**

_Stand up straight  
Do your trick  
Turn on the stars  
Jupiter shines so bright  
When you're around they tell us slow down,  
We're too young you need to grow  
The speed's the key  
And they don't know who we are_

"I don't understand," I sighed, flipping through worn and torn photographs. One by one they revealed something new and something different; one by one they showed me how much I was wrong about him.

"Don't understand what?" he asked after setting aside another short stack of memories.

"Why'd you keep all this stuff," I said with confusion, "I mean, it's just a load of crap relating to crappy times. It's not exactly what I like to call '_reminiscing'_."

I picked up a Polaroid clipping, one of many that were dispersed across the tree house floor, and stared at it silently. Nick and his brothers, Demi, and Selena stood in the picture contently like this perfectly happy family that was unbreakable. Their smiles seeped through the ink and into my mind like horrible little invisible ghosts and mocking spirits. The sun was shining around them and I could just feel the warmth reflecting off their past love for each other. It was just a summer affair, I told myself, it was just a summer affair..

I pushed the picture to the side but I caught sight of Nick's eyes gazing over the picture and his heart sank in guilt. "I'm sorry," he said hurriedly and shoved the picture away, "It wasn't supposed to be in there."

A smile smoothly radiated off my face to assure him that everything was okay and I shrugged it off. I sat there with my legs crossed, not saying a word, and just pondering at all the things that sat in front of me. Newspaper clippings, photographs, letters- all from our previous time together years and months and months ago. Nobody thought we were good enough, they all thought our love was some miniscule aspect of our teenage lives. But even though we had burned out and faded into the backdrop for quite some time, here we were now, just like things used to be.

My mind reeled back to the past few months and all the ridiculous things that happened that led up to this. It was too ironic to put into words and neither of us understand it, but somebody was watching over us that night and guiding us towards each other. And the sound of that thumping music, the smell of Justin against me, the touch of Nick's fingertips when he lead me to his car- it all started coming back to me. And I laughed.

"To be honest," I smiled as Nick gave me an awfully absurd look, "You were the last person I thought would save me.."

Nick looked up and pierced through my eyes like an arrow of Cupid. He gave me wings, that boy did, but he never quite taught me how to fly…

"You were the last person I thought would ever need saving," he replied.

_It was just a summer affair, it was just a summer affair._

When the world was an ever-growing miracle everybody thought I sat on top. It was like I was the leader of the leader, the "teen queen", the almighty and all-knowing supergirl. My crown was a symbolic art that rested atop of my head in the simplest and innocent of ways. But when fantasy faded away and reality set in, they took that crown right from my grasp and split it into pieces- little pieces being handed off to girls who were directly in my footsteps- behind me, waiting for me to fall- and ready to step up to the royal throne.

The Disney throne.

My replacements.

I hadn't thought about them in a while, not since Selena had seen me for the first time in a while; in surprise and discontent. But as I sat up in the morning, watching and waiting for the sun to gallantly appear, I began to wonder things that I knew would only cause even more doubt.

What would things have been like if I hadn't run away?

I will never know.

I will never know how much of a good friend Demi could be; how Justin and I would go to her house on Wednesday nights and eat meatloaf with her family. I will never get that friendship, that sign of piece- that sign of a brighter beginning.

I will never know how much of a grudge I am going to keep, how much I'd hate Selena but at the same time love her like a sister. I'd never find the right words to forgive her, nor would I find the courage to say I was wrong. But we'd still know that the sun will continue to shine, rain continue to fall, and wind continue to whisper through the world even when things were either tense or friendly between us. Because life isn't about picking a team to side on. It's about finding the middle ground.

But if none of this ever happened, as if at this moment I am just strolling through Hollywood with a heard of paparazzi around me and my family not far behind, I would have been able to see the beauty of an old and broken relationship be repaired and loved and cherished again in the essence of our previous surroundings that broke us apart. I will never feel that epic hug with his arms tighter around me than anyone else; and I will never realize how beautiful he looks in orange. I will never be able to see that those years of pain were brought up into hopeful faith that he'd eventually bring me.

We wouldn't be hiding, we wouldn't be thinking about only each other and ignoring our other responsibilities and promises. Deep down I knew, I knew the heart shattering honesty that my heart was saying- _You both don't want it to be like this._

A knock on the door startled me as it burst open, spreading a glimmering light into my dark room. Joe laughed lightly when he saw my disheveled expression, a bit unhappy at the sudden intrusion but still very curious as to his purpose.

"Rise and shine, sister of mine," Joe announced in a sing-song voice that wasn't much appreciated by me at this hour.

I looked at him sarcastically, scrunched up in disgust, "What's the big rush."

He looked at me and smiled mischievously, tempering me even more, "We've got a plane to catch, Miley, and preferably… we'd like you on it."

I pulled the blankets off of me and stood on the ground, "Where exactly are we going…" I urged on as I walked over to get clothes for the day.

"Home," he stated simply.

"_Who's_ home?" I asked, not quite sure about the outcome of all this.

"Who's what?" he asked ignorantly as he began walking out the door, as if he had no clue what I was talking about.

"Joe!" I yelled at him with frustration, but only saw a last glimpse of his back as he brushed out the doorway and left me alone.

I sighed grumpily as I reached into drawers, taking out jeans and a flannel shirt, and began to undress. My body emerged into the mirror, naked, pale, and lame yet freshly sturdy and strong. I always felt like my gangly legs were disproportional to the rest of me. But now it only seemed like my mind was unbalanced with my heart, and _that_ is among the worst of deformities.

"_Do you miss performing?"_

"_Yes, a lot."_

……………………

I dragged my overnight bag (which had gotten conveniently lighter ever since I didn't have to look like an A-list celebrity when I'd walk out the door) into the hallway. But I couldn't feel like something felt different, like something was going to change for good. It was as if there was some ominous cloud of my future hovering inches above my head..

Nick suddenly appeared out of his bedroom with his own suitcase and set them besides mine with a huff. I took note of the fact that he was dressed like a normal teenage boy- jeans and the Converse that I had written all over with marker at some point before- and I smiled about it.

"Hello," he said with a smile and comically playful tone.

"Hello to you too," I replied with a slight laugh, "Though as much as I love the thrill of a mystery destination, I'd love it even more if I knew where we were going."

He looked at my cautiously, "Tennessee," he blurted carefully, "We have a show in Nashville."

The fact that I wasn't just going home, I was going _home_ to my true beginnings in Tennessee, didn't quite hit me with as much of an impact as you would assume. I followed Nick down the staircase, watching both of our bags grasped in his fists knock against his knees.

"I would've told you sooner," he said between steps and heavy breaths, "But I didn't want you to over think it.."

He stopped and smiled into my eyes, "Because we all know what happens when you over think things, Miley."

"I get it," I laughed at myself, just realizing how well he really did know me, "It'll be nice to get out of here for a little while though."

"Right, a little while," he agreed but I saw something.. something change in his eyes that flashed out at me and screamed with little words. And it told me that there was a great understanding on his part- he knew something more than me and I knew he definitely didn't plan on telling me quite yet.

He recognized my expression as a complete process of "over thinking" and said with a panic, "Don't worry about, Miles, I love you."

My eyes squinted at him, accusing and bruising him, "Love you too," I softly said back and we walked on; in a few hours we'd be flying in the sky, back to the place where my beginning and that ending would all become the same thing. _In just a few hours…_

**so next chapter is the last but i'd like to know how you feel about that.. :/  
**

**review?  
**


	16. I Won't Tell Them Your Name

_a/n: _This is freaking 10 pages of insanity! It was very emotional for me to write this, I truly enjoyed creating this story but like all great things- they must come to an end. A story always has an ending, and if you think about it, Nick and Miley's lives are just one huge unwritten story that has no ending yet- it's just our job as fanfiction writers to make up that perfect ending that we all want :) I love you all forever and ever.  
I don't own a single thing, except for the happiness of these two amazing people!

**Voices  
Chapter 15**

_The strands in your eyes  
That color them wonderful  
Stop me and steal my breath  
Emeralds from mountains  
Thrust towards the sky  
Never revealing their depth_

On the plane ride Nick and I talked. A lot. And it was odd because out of all the years that I've known him, he was always so quiet. But even back then, he would talk and share his affection with me- but it was never enough. For a boy who wrote about nothing but love affairs and relationships that broadcasted across video and radio, he never truly understood how to act like normal boyfriend. And not just a proper young gentleman in broken Hollywood. A _boyfriend_.

He asked, "Miley Ray?"

"Yes Nick J," I responded with my full attention, our rhyming syllables winding together through the clouds outside the window.

"Your eyes look wonderful today."

I laughed at his random thinking and sporadic spurts of love, but at the same time, I blushed furiously at the embarrassment of hearing him say romantic things to me. The jewels from the mountains and the sky were spiraling towards me and the only thing I saw in the reflection of their arches was his face, his serpentine eyes.

"Nick… when I go back," I began, "Because you know I need to go back at some point-"

"I know," he immediately agreed.

"But when I do," I continued, "Are things going to change and just go back to the way they were because… I don't want to have to ignore you again."

"Well," he shifted in his seat and tightened his arm around my shoulder, "I don't want it to, but I'd hate to think what the rest of the world will say. You know how hard it was nearly three years ago, just imagine how cruel people will be now."

"I know," I grumbled and sunk into my seat, "Sometimes I wonder why we even _try_ to live happy like this…"

"Miley," Nick stopped urgently, "You know this is what you want; this is what you love and it's what I love too. We chose this because we want it, not because we have to do it and well, if that's how you feel… then I'm willing to help change your mind. I know you and I know that all you need is just a microphone back in your hand and a crowd in front of your face and you'll realize what you've been hiding from for the past months."

I smiled gawkily at him in admiration and awe. So maybe I did breathe stardom and fame and Hollywood- that doesn't mean I should live it too. And one by one, I felt myself rebuilding.

"Thanks," I smiled and put my head on his shoulder, "You sure are the chicken soup to my soul."

"_Chicken soup_?" he asked with an eye-raised smirk.

"Yeah," my eyes closed, "The good kind."

_I'll be your crying shoulder  
I'll be love suicide  
I'll be better when I'm older  
I'll be the greatest fan of your life_

We flew to the ground at noon and landed with as smooth as a flight of an effortless bird. It was dim in Nashville; the sky was gray and deep, unexpecting and hopeful. The image of little hot air balloons dancing in the air, from the all the country music festivals I ran around at with Brandi when I was a child and free; those little balloons of yellow stripes and pink rainbows sunk into my mind again. Cold hands, touch of his rough fingertips, took a hold of mine and Nick and I walked down the steps of the private plane and onto the natural earth. I couldn't help but feel this sense of welcoming come back to me- I was home where I belong and I didn't even know it.

"You wanna know something?" I asked him while skipping along, our hands swinging like a pendulum between us.

"Anything," he replied and looked towards me seriously.

I looked up with my scrawny finger pointed to the sky, "That cloud," I directed, "Is my lucky cloud. It's my wishing cloud."

I flashed an innocent smile that could have lit up his world if he had only taken me seriously.

"I don't believe you," he laughed, "Nobody has a 'wishing' cloud, Miley; a star, maybe, but never a _cloud_."

"Okay fine," I folded my arms and stopped dramatically, "Take my hands."

He took my hands, his palms in mine. I would never let go.

"And close your eyes."

He closed his eyes, mine did too. I would never lose sight of him.

"And make a wish."

He made a wish, as I dreamt mine. I would never wish for something more than him.

"Nick.."

"Miley."

I opened my eyes, but his were still shut tight in the deep trip to my world where he would discover his own. I arranged our hands and our fingers intertwined between us as we faced each other and I stared at him, our beauty over-radiating. I closed my eyes again, feeling the power once again, and whispered to him.

"Please kiss me."

I couldn't see it, but I could feel a smirky smile creep across his face as he lent forward and the electromagnetic attraction tugged us together. His soft lips brushing against mine lightly in a flutter of soft pink colors beneath our eyelids sent our love in the air and back down at once. I pulled away and our eyes finally opened, awakening from the lusty dusk, and I shyly smiled at him. It was that kind of moment when you just want to pause and rewind over and over again in slow motion, analyzing every spectacular second. But unfortunately, to the dislike of many, this where the thick line between Hollywood and Reality is scratched in and Life doesn't come with a remote control.

"Do you think my wish will come true?" he asked as we held on to each other, once again, walking towards the big black Big Rob car.

"It will," I agreed thoughtfully, "But not until mine does. That's the thing about that cloud," I explained chillingly while looking upwards, "It tests your patience for love.."

……………….

We immediately drove to the venue, suddenly being on a tight schedule- I had forgotten about the insanity. The three boys were mainly silent and in deep thought about the next hours that were ahead in time, along with the occasional note of news or direction from their father. I had spent so much time with them as a family that I forgot what it was like to be on the road again. A band member. A _tour mate._

During soundcheck I hung out backstage, increasingly interested in the food table, reliving the feelings of being at a concert. But the emotions were dead, that adrenaline rush never came- not without the fans and music and runway and bedazzled microphone. I wondered how long I would have to wait for those days to come again..

"Hi Miley," Mrs. Jonas said as she walked over, "Look, I found this falling out of Nicholas' bag," she handed me a crumpled piece of paper, "And I think that you'd like to see it."

I took it from her hands as I questioned, "Does he _want_ me to read it?"

"Probably not," she laughed, "But you should. I'm a mother; I'm supposed to invade the privacy of my sons."

I smiled with my bellowing laugh and I looked down at the paper that my hands were holding. It didn't look new, years old in fact, and it was wrinkled, tear-stained, and worn. It looked like the type of condition you'd find a little girls doll in after many years of horse rides and merry-go-rounds- dusty, calloused, loved. But when my head lifted to ask why this was in my unknowing grasp, I found nobody before me except becoming open air. Only the echoes of the instruments and angelic voices from the stage could be heard, bouncing from wall to wall, ear to ear. So I brought my head back down to where my fingers were gently unfolding the paper like a piece of ancient origami opening beneath the sun… the finest of warmth…

_Miley,June 11, 2006_

_I saw you today for the first time. I loved the way you looked at me with your colored eyes and soft face. The sun was bright, the air was full of excitement, your hair shone chestnut in the light. You spoke to me in whisper words, you told me I was cute. I said you were beautiful. As beautiful as the summer sky, bluest of egg blue skies. _

_I saw you today for the first time, but I knew it wouldn't be the last._

……………

_Miles, November 29, 2007_

_I think I love you. I love the way you smile, your laugh, and your eternal strength. If I could see you every second I would, but you know that things just can't be that way. We have chosen the path that allows our lives to be thrown into the eyes of the world and for those reasons, we must be kept a secret. I know you think I'm lame, I know you feel dejected, but don't, Miley, because you know that when we kiss, it sends you to the stars._

_I think I love you, but sometimes love is not enough._

…………

_My Dearest Miley,December 28, 2007_

_I believe that we are forever broken. And even though we tried, we tried so hard, time and reality was against us and the truth is- we are only young naïve love. I hated seeing you cry like that, tears stained of black, the color draining from your hair, but just know that the future gives so much more hope for us. It hurts and always will, like a blade through my heart, but don't let it hurt you like it hurt me. Please don't be mad._

_I believe that we are forever broken, but time can heal anything._

……_.._

_Miley,April 13, 2008_

_The rumors are all true. She makes me happy, even though you brought a light brighter than the sun itself into my world. But each day further, that light is dying out and I am in dire need of another before I fear the doom of us both. I'm sorry we have to act like this, believe that we are enemies but I miss you._

_The rumors are all true, but I'm still glad I loved you._

…_.._

_Miley Ray, January 4, 2009_

_Finding you that night was the best thing that has happened to me in a long time.. a real long time. But tonight when I have to let you go, my love for you can never be separated my distance.. –--_

"'_Let you go'_…?" I spoke to my self, my words hidden under my breath in confusion and wonder.

"There you are!"

My head lifted up in a snap and was welcomed by the sight of Nick in the doorway. He was in his concert wardrobe- "fancy" clothes that weren't much different from his daily attire. I could hear his heart racing against time, in synch with the girlish screams from the enormous anxious crowd, and the words of his letter pounded from the inside of my pocket.

"We go on in about a minute," he said and I could feel his excitement and nerves winding around me. I remembered back to when I was the one going out first and he was the one comforting me..

I nodded with an assuring smile, "Good luck, rockstar."

We heard the backstage crew shout out, the moment rising with anticipation, and we both knew that there was no more time for analogies and heartfelt words- it was Nick's time to do what he loved most and the truth of the matter is that I had no part in it.

"I want you to stand over here," he said and took my hand, leading me to the side of the stage, "I need to see you."

He dropped my hands and was whisked away before I could tell him how much I needed him, how much I loved him, how _proud_ I was. I was just left there leaning against the wall with my sight on the three boys and their dedicated band behind them, watching the soul that poured out of each of them with every lyric.

I took notice of how incredibly fascinating their effect on people was (specifically the female teenage population). Always hidden beneath a blonde wig, I never got to truly recognize how much they were honored. These girls' _lives_ depended on those boys and I was ashamed to think that most of the time, mine had too.

Nick Jonas had already given me wings, but I was finally learning how to fly.

By the time the show was coming to a close, I was near exhausted from just watching them, living in the hearts of them as if I were onstage just then; dancing under the pink and yellow lights, singing about turning parks into clubs and stars into lights.

And then everything in me froze- the sound of those first few chords broke through the safety barrier I had been holding around myself for the past few months. I watched in fear as he ran up to me with his hand out for my own. I shook my head, "no no," I repeated over and over while backing away until I couldn't move any farther and was against an immovable wall. He stood in front of me, still breathing heavily from the concert and with his microphone still in hand, and I looked to the stage to see that nobody had left yet, nor were they expecting to.

This show was _not_ over yet.

"Nick, I can't do this, please don't make me go out there," I begged lamely and with every hope of getting out of this.

"No Miley," he tugged on my hand and started pulling me against all of my stubborn force, "This is for your own good, you've waited _long_ enough."

I gave him the sickest look, the type that screamed to him in fear but also annoyance because I knew that he was right. The voice of Joe who was aimlessly talking to the crowd, the sporadic sounds of bass guitar sounding off through the Nashville amphitheatre; they mingled together over my head and their little voices chanted wishes and whispers into my ears, clouding up my mind but at the same time clearing it out..

"I won't tell them your name."

He said his final word of plea, stopping before me and running his fingers through my loose hair in an attempt to sooth. I gazed into him and saw every odd circumstance we had been involved in and every spectacular experience we had gone through together. And it scared me how we had traveled along this seemingly endless circle of life, but were finally reaching the end of the pathway and I was seeing the light… a bright, confident light.

My hands went limp from the extraneously forceful grip I had previously had on them and I saw his eyes smile at me- now it was his turn to feel proud. Hand in hand, we emerged into the stage lights, a burning glow of doubt and ecstasy, moving forth with irrevocable power. I heard their gasps, the cries of my name, the shock and deliverance- and as I stood squarely in the center, cowering into Nick's side with both my palms on his, I realized how much of a disaster I had so unknowingly caused and I had a hell of an explanation to make to them, my fans, my family.

Kevin came over to me with that valiant big brother smile on his face and placed a microphone in my hand that had finally been freed from Nick's hold. I felt like I didn't know what to do with it; that this was such a foreign instrument and I hadn't seen it in such a long time. It was that earthly feeling of being stuck in your own little bubble for so long and forgetting about the world around you as they moved on without your presence. But somehow, my hand rose and the microphone came to my deceiving mouth which was solemnly plastered on my pale white face.

"Hi guys…" I croaked out with such a handicapped attempt, "It's me."

"Miley?!"

"She's alive!"

"She better get off of _my_ boyfriend!"

I looked down at my feet and sighed, "I know you're all wondering what has happened to me.. and I bet everybody hates me even more now, but I'm sorry for what I've done. I didn't… I didn't realize the peace I was making was really turning out to be a mistake.."

I looked to my left at Nick who was smiling down upon my like an angel of God, giving me the strength to continue, and so I did, "A few months back I had gotten into a situation where I was loving a boy for all the wrong reasons. He was hot, yeah he was, but he only knew how to give me things that I wasn't ready for yet. But it's my fault really, I edged him and myself on, and I had convinced myself that he was more important to me than my own family…"

My confidence was rebuilding with every honest word, block by block, and I suddenly realized that I wasn't clinging onto Nick anymore. I was strolling around the stage, talking with my hands again as I spoke of the truth that desperately needed to be shared. And I was flying.

"…But that night when I left, somebody found me. I was flailing around a club like I was a completely other person, feeling really mature but just making myself look like a young fool. He took me away and brought me to his family, and they took me in as their responsibility and I'm forever thankful for them. They dealt with me through my roughest times, making up for the times they were never there…"

I sighed and looked back at Nick, Joe, and Kevin who were silently standing there, watching me with the same intellect as the crowd was. My smile was short and sweet, everything bitter had left and everything optimistic was seeping in. I knew that there was never going to be a sufficient way to completely thank them for all they've done, nor would this healing process ever completely stop. Life is a walking illness, but what matters is the type of people that stay at your bedside through the darkest of nights and get you through it.

"And as I think about all this right now, I want you guys to know that those boys have done nothing but help me grow. I may be really scared right now, and you all may be wondering how I could be standing right in front of you, but just know this… I'm back. And I hope you can accept the fact that I am stronger now. I feel wanted and I hope you still want me too."

Nick walked up from behind me and I breathed in the feeling of his touch against my side. I saw his glimmering eyes sparkle like little shooting stars, and mine were like fireworks; together they were dancing in the sky like beautiful guardians.

The same music that froze me solid just moments before started playing again, but this time- it wasn't to my dismay. I needed to feel the power of our _voices_ again.

"Hey Miley," Nick nudged my side, speaking to both the audience and me with a sly smile, "Do you know what we've got with us?"

I looked at him with a sarcastic expression and my mouth flew into a giant smile when I heard Joe shout, "The party!!"

_Come on guys tell me what we're doing  
We're hanging' around when we could be all over the place_

_The sun is shining' just the way we like it  
Let's get out of this hallway  
Show the world our face_

A voice came out of me that night, which I didn't even know I contained. As I sang with them, I felt new and overjoyed- like this was the perfect ending, but also the start of an even more perfect beginning. The skepticism that was most likely occurring from the thousands of girls who were gawking at me as I gallantly performed with their future husbands like the "old days" had never occurred to me, nor would it. They could say all they wanted, but I now had the support of the unbelievable- but that didn't mean this transition back to a newer, old life would be easy. It was just going to be a bit more hopeful.

When the time for Nick and me's duo "part" to come, there was no stage runway but only a pathway of light and dreams. We'd always dance along that pathway, I knew, and even when either one of us would step off of it for a little bit, we'd always pull each other back on. And as I sang the words that reflected our past and present, I looked towards our future and I always saw Nick, no matter what direction we went to.

_Radio, let me show you Nick J  
I'll turn you up keep us moving 'till we're on a roll_

_  
Everyone is dancing to their own beat  
And letting go, everybody here's got soul_

He kissed me on the cheek. And now it was my turn to turn away with an embarrassed smirk. I felt our worlds winding around back to November of 2007 and everything was alright- he'd always be my savior.

The song started to come to a close even though I never wanted this moment to end. But it abruptly did as I watched in a panic as the crowd parted as the most unexpected image started to form before my eyes. My entire family, including Justin, was making their way up to the front of the stage, looking up at me through the starry lights, and I was once again, feeling completely on my own. I was afraid that they didn't want me anymore, not want anything to do with me after all I put them through. But when I jumped down from the stage all my second doubts washed away as my dad scooped me up into his arms and everybody surrounded me.

I was finally where I needed to be, and yet back to that infinite standpoint- I was stuck between my love for Nick and his family and my dependence to be with my own. Now it was my duty to find that happy medium.

"Miles," my mother spoke with tears in her eyes, "I am so sorry."

"No," I argued stubbornly, "This is my fault.."

"Bud," Dad spoke with glimmering eyes, "You weren't having fun—"

"So it wasn't working," Brandi added from the side and I was so incredibly happy to finally see my sister again.

"But I think you finally worked it out."

Justin came out from the darkness and I wasn't sure how to act. I had openly explained that being with him was an immature mistake, but not only was it a mistake- it was a lesson learned. But he opened his arms towards me and I sheepishly put myself in his arms, feeling not like a girlfriend or a celebrity friend- I felt like family, even though I knew that it was his time to stop hanging around with people that he didn't need anymore; like all of us, he was going to move on to better things.

The camera flashes from all the fans that were uncontrollably surrounding me, the screams and shouts of the world were swarming around me in an overwhelming sphere. But not even the craziness of it all could make me ignore the essence of having Nick suddenly stand beside me, protecting me. Loving me. He took my hand and I took his too, our lives now passing through each other as only time as its controller. I turned around in a spit of angelic tears and threw myself into the one boy who I knew I could hold and feel like a girlfriend, but still feel like his best friend. We held each other in a tight embrace that spilled my heart onto the floor and his gentle imaginary hands pieced it back together. I felt his hot breathe against my ear and his hands in my hair, mine around his neck, and listened to his deepening words of concluded wishes and dreams:

"I'll always be your greatest fan."

_Dear Miley,February 11, 2009_

_You are my destiny. And even though I miss being with you everyday, I know that you are handling things well and much better than I ever could. I can't wait to be with you forever and tell the world without a trace of regret, but for now, I will always be your secret lover, you will always be my best friend._

_You are my destiny, but I will wait for you till the very end._

**I really hope you review & make my extra hard work on this chapter all worth while.  
And you never know what future tricks I have up my sleeve :]**

**REVIEW for the sake of my lacking confidence.  
and did i ever thank you for giving me my first 200 review story!  
**


	17. Epilogue: Our Voices Will Be Carried

I hope this chapter came as a bit of a lovely surprise to you; I wanted to really conclude things and this was the best way to do it. You may feel that there is still a lot of things unanswered, the future left untouched, but that's the magic of it all- it's your job to lose yourself in your imagination and the world of Miley and Nick, and believe what you think will really happen to them. I truly thank every single one of you who read and reviewed and made this writing such a great time for me. But I'd like to dedicate this final chapter to my 2 great friends on here- Shinee xx and jss2420. I love you guys :) .

For the last time: I don't own anything!!

**Voices  
Epilogue**

We both knew it wouldn't be easy to live normally again- the downfalls of our innocent triumphs cascading around us. Even in the limelight of that Nashville stage, we both understood that that small stage would soon erupt into a global affair that the media would feed on for months. It was our quick, yet thoughtfully, decided decision to tell the truth and brace for the chaos that would most likely ensue. And it did- my world opened up more than it ever had, but this time, he was apart of it. My secret lover… my secret savior… my secret best friend.

My explanation was simple; my excuses were lame. But they covered up for my selfishness that had brought me to this spinning standpoint. Life as I had known it changed as people became much more curious and aware of my weaknesses; however the strength of my budding love and confidence also grew from deep within, something that their biased eyes couldn't recognize yet. They asked me why I left, where I went, and who I was with, and all the assumptions were made and spread across paper and web pages. I said that Hollywood got the best of me, even though my best wasn't a very high reach. They told me I had everything going for me; I was the "Teen Queen," "Pop Sensation."

"I don't like being called that," I replied with my hands folded in my lap, "I never did."

Disney and I had a long and grueling talk the week I returned to Los Angeles. I had never been so nervous to speak on behalf of myself in front of a dozen straightjacket men, but to my surprise, they were caring towards me once all their frustration of my odd absence faded away. After all, I had literally given all I had to them for the good of their company- and for that I will forever be reminded.

The tv show had gone on an "official hiatus," or so they called it, over the months of my runaway but for the sake of everybody who was involved with the show or was a mourning fan, we filmed one last episode. A finale, the end to a phenomena, "Hannah Montana puts away the good ole' blonde wig" – after all those years of being apart of the cast, I had never felt like I was apart of such a dependent family during that single week of filming. This show had brought us to the highest of heights, we realized, and it deserved to have a proper conclusion, even though we all knew it was coming to an end way before any of this decided to happen. During then, the live audience was wild, the viewer ratings skyrocketed, and best of all, my poise of being a person and an artist kept growing to the level of the highest stars..

But throughout all of this change and new turmoil, it was still very depressingly significant to me that Nick was still not apart of my life like I wanted him to be. I never said his name in public, he never mentioned mine and as far as anybody understood- we were never together in Texas, I had not lived with them, they had never looked after me, and we hadn't found love again. We were still trapped in this frustration of pretending that we were out of each others lives when all we wanted was to go give our hearts to each other in the natural aura of the treehouse miles and miles away. When I'd be asked where I had escaped to I'd say, "My old home in Tennessee;" not one ounce of truth dripping from my words. I hated myself for not being able to tell the world what Nick and his family did to help me in my darkest of times and I wanted so much to let everyone know how they saved me in every single way. I felt like it was my duty to give them the credit they deserved, but when I'd call Nick late at night after he got off stage of a city from their colossal summer tour he'd say, "We're not the ones to be worrying about, Miles. As long as you become that smiling Miley again, the one we remember and love, then that's our reward."

And I worked my hardest to do just that.

The guitar came out of the closet, the phone started ringing with film opportunities, and the light in my eyes became brighter and more hopeful. The hair extensions were never put back in, I deleted all the photos on my computer that could in any way shape or form be considered "racy" or "controversial". I had learned that at some points in life, it's important to erase the minuscule things from the past that only hurt you, and start with a clean slate when everything is much simpler because now you have control. I believed that with rejection, a lucky chance will come; and with heartbreak, that boy who can make everything better and turn your world upside down at the same time will arrive at your footsteps. Only this time, I arrived at his.

Months ran by, from January to August, in a brilliant race of growth and peace. Things settled down and one by one, the pieces of the gigantic mystery puzzle I like to call my _destiny_ were placing themselves in special directions of yellow arrows and green lights. I worked in the studio for a while, a place where I felt safe and at home with my thoughts and feelings; but took some special time to focus on a promise that I had made to a very special friend, an older-brother, a guy who needed a little help that New Year's Eve that seemed ages ago. I told him that I was going to help him like he helped me; and by the time August had rushed right in, the church bells were chiming and the guests were proudly smiling.

……..............................................

I walked into the church, stepping up the marble stairs with my dress balled in my fists, and listened as my heels knocked against the floor in synch with my nervous heart. I felt anxious for both Kevin and Danielle, but my overjoyed happiness for the two of them filled my surroundings to the top of the steeple. The sun was shining down on the family and friends who were continuously walking up to the church; that quant white church with brick red doors, the same place of purity and faith that the boys had grown up with, their father as the pastor. New Jersey seemed to be glowing on that late August summer day and as I stepped through the open doors, I was surrounded by the unnatural light, the atmosphere of revelation, a big bright star of hope.

I found my family in the back of the seating, contently whispering to one another in the comfort of one another. I made my way through the aisle where chatty friends were speaking to proud family, and eventually plopped down on the seat next to my dad.

"Hey Bud," he said with a smile and put his arm around the back of the bench, his protection satisfying my nerves, "Everything all set?"

"Yep," I replied with a sigh, "Everything is _perfect_."

"You know," he began with a smirk, "There's going to come a day when I've gotta take you down the aisle.."

"Oh please Daddy," I laughed and shoved him playfully, "Let me focus on being a teenager before I go run off and get married. I think I've done enough growing for a while."

His eyes twinkled at mine, like he was officially proud of me for now and forever, "That's right," he said and shifted in his seat, his eyes staring ahead, "You control your own future, Miles, but the speed of it all is always up to you."

I suddenly felt him nudge my arm with his elbow, and his distant gaze directed me to a boy walking through the aisle. A smile grew across my face when I saw that boy, all dressed up in a fancy tux as if he were going to the Grammy's, and part of my smile flew off mine and onto his. There were wings on us that day, feathers whispering through the air in angel words..

"Billy Ray?" Nick stopped beside us and asked with his eyes shining down on me, "Would you mind if Miley sat with my family?"

I immediately turned my head to my dad with a stern and obvious expression, pleading him to allow Nick's request. He looked at Nick, and then at me, and sighed wholeheartedly, knowing that the time to give his 'little girl' up was reaching our hearts.

"Sure," he chuckled with that deep southern glow, "Just don't go and ask her for marriage, Nick, or I may have to completely disown you."

I flushed with embarrassment and gave Nick an apologetic look; hopefully that by now he understood when Dad's lame humor would make an untimely appearance. I turned to my side and kissed him on the cheek, "Thank you, Daddy," I said sweetly and got up from my seat, flattening the falters and wrinkles in my white lace dress. Nick took my hand in his and we began to walk to the aisle where the direct families were sitting. To my disbelief, I listened as Nick began humming something that went along the lines of the "Wedding March" and I immediately gave him a slap on the arm.

"You are going to cause some serious chaos if you continue that," I scolded, but I only saw a smirk on his face in return. I wanted so bad to feel him in my arms right then, just let him hold me as this love-filled air danced around us; but many people, cameras, and sky high emotions were not things that would mix well.

I sat down next to Mrs. Jonas who was quite tearful already, but looking as strong as a women can when they're about to hand their grown son over to the world of commitment, responsibilities, and secrets. The thing about loving people is knowing when to let them go, but if you're lucky… then you'll stay with them forever, even when the confusion of two different mindsets clash against each other.

"I have to go wait out there until it's my cue to come in," he explained and I could feel our unwillingness to leave each other tearing at our hearts, "But I'll be waiting for you at the reception, okay?"

I nodded my head as he leaned in to quickly, but intimately, place his soft lips on my cheek and left me with my body floating away into positive space. I watched him walk down the aisle and through the big doors where the other members of the wedding were waiting, all sparkling in long peach dresses or suit jackets and ties. I didn't care whose Best Man he was- he would always be the best man I'd ever be blessed upon.

_Hello there, the angel from my nightmare_

_The shadow in the background of the morgue  
The unsuspecting victim of darkness in the valley  
We can live like Jack and Sally if we want  
Where you can always find me  
We'll have Halloween on Christmas and in the night we'll wish this never ends  
We'll wish this never ends_

The sky was a deep blue now, the moon and stars beaming down upon the giant white tent where lanterns and party lights were draped along the edges, keeping the night alive in the tiredness of the experience. Most of the party had thinned out, some now collecting their belongings and carrying their sleeping children of Easter-yellow dresses and tiny dress pants in their arms. Others were talking, gossiping; the grandmothers in their pearl earrings and worn patent pumps, continuously chatting about the treasures of their long-lived lives. But the music continued to play to the swaying of the winds, couples dangling onto each other as they weaved to the chords and beats, and it echoed through the hills and fields of this hometown state.

My fingers kept their hold on each other, interlocked behind Nick's neck, as we rocked back and forth to the words of a song that mirrored our feelings in front of each other. My shoes had been kicked off, my hair down to my breasts, and I gave myself to the aid of a boy who, not long ago, I had believed to only be a heartbreaker that the world hailed to. But as the sun crawled away into the dark sky, the moon watched over with fascination as to how people can change in such a short amount of time- but how with even more time, they can be repaired. I smiled into his eyes with the power that the stars were carrying with them, his arms hanging around my waist, my love hanging around his heart.

_(I miss you, miss you)  
(I miss you, miss you)_

My eyes loosely gazed upon Kevin and Danielle, who were moving in the hold of each other with their eyes shut. It was a beautiful sight, like they were sleeping on a cloud of honeymooning and passion; it occurred that the promises so dedicatedly kept were now not promises to be broken anymore- they were only to be relinquished to the air of peace and serenity. And as Kevin and I locked eyes, I saw the thank and praise he wanted to give me send over to my mind in little airwaves, knowing that I too had kept a promise to him and today, it had been set free.

"Miles," Nick whispered under the wishful music, returning my attention back to us, "I love you, I really do."

I lifted my head from his shoulder and reached my pink lips to his, "Ditto," I said and he laughed through our mouths at my impassive reply. We didn't have to tell each other those flimsy words of confession and truth anymore- just by our actions, not our words, is how we would know that we can stand being with each other for every second longer, till the very end. And at only sixteen years old, that's a pretty lucky, practically unimaginable, find.

"You know," I began, putting my head back onto his rest and sighed, "I think I finally found where I belong."

The lanterns twinkled in the summer night air, and I felt his arms pull me closer and his lips kiss my dense hair, "I think I did too Miley, I think I did too."

_Don't waste your time on me you're already the voice inside my head_

_I miss you  
Don't waste your time on me you're already the voice inside my head_

_I miss you_

…. So maybe he'll be my best friend for the rest of my life, or maybe I'll end up marrying Nick Jonas; either way I won't be able to let him go again. But the one thing I'm sure of is that our _voices_ will always be carried through the twisting blue wind- through the lyrics of our music, the words of our lips, and the beats of our hearts. My Prince Charming will always be there to whisk me away when all I need is a little boost of moral, a break from the reality that I so validly chose. I can always count on there to be a spot of happiness in the winter sky crawling from the south, waiting for my fair return, waiting for Nick and I to finally, and deservingly, reach home.

**I'm partcipating in the Niley Challenge for the next few weeks, so please support me on that.  
And I'm not sure what I'll be writing in the meantime, but I assure you I won't keep you hanging. **

**Review, thanks again.  
**


	18. Publishing: Let's Continue The Story

* * *

Anybody there?

Well, let's have a discussion.

In a few months, it will be a year since I've posted this story & began the remarkable journey. I love this story with my whole heart, I truly do. But it only recently occurred to me that that was true. As I look back on past reviews from all of you brilliant friends, I realized that "Voices" has affected every single one of you (or at least I suppose so). But I believe that it has put an even greater effect on me, as a writer, as a fan, and as a person. It has brought _hope. _When all was nothing less than a complete disaster between Nick and Miley, we created an imaginary scenario where they loved each other like we knew they did and for a moment, I think we all started to believe in it.

And so, here is where the discussion begins.

You may or may not have heard of "self-publishing" websites (such as ). It allows you to literally create a physical book by going through a process of choosing the size, binding, cover art, adding your document, etc. I have deeply been looking into it and I feel that it is reputable, affordable, and practical. I guess what I'm trying to ask is:

Would you buy this story?

Would you like to have this story in your hands, accessible at all times- a true symbol of the love, hopes, and dreams we have of Nick and Miley. The last thing I want people to think is that I'm being prideful, or a narcissist. I want to do this for you and for me. I have written this story, I have put the effort into it, I will set the price- so no worries, I'm in control of that aspect and I would never ever take advantage of any one of you.

I hope I don't sound ridiculous but I truly believe that this would be an astonishing venture. You, me, and "Voices" – just us. Check out the website, see what you think. Let's establish this magical world we have of Nick and Miley. Let's bind the pages, sew the memories together, and create an eternal product that will continue its influence forever.

What do you say?

I would like for you to respond in a review or message. Tell me your thoughts, opinions. Am I crazy? Or am I a believer?

I'd very much appreciate it if you could base your response off of these simple questions:

How has this story affected you?

Would you buy a physical copy of this story?

Thank you very much, from the bottom of my heart. You are all my truest friends.

Love Always,  
missing in imagination.


End file.
